Guns and Arrows
by Gilgameshexcalipoor2000
Summary: This world doesn't need a hero...it needs a specialist...As he watches the walls of his former home burn Noir swears an oath to make the person who did this pay. To do this he must adapt and embrace a new persona,disregarding his parentage,gaining new powers and allies he must carve a path to his goal. Oc character,Son of Artemis(Not a suck up)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first is going to be a sort of mix between Greek and christian mythology and might deviate a bit from canon. Its going to be a OC son of Artemis story. I would be lying if I said I did'nt get some ideas from imaginexwriter9's you like it and please feel free to this OC is not going to be one of those "oh you claimed me I'm now going to start licking your ass"types,just saying**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any pjo characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan. Noir,Axel and Vincent are mine though.**

Lucifer was not having a good day. Being summoned by his father was was like his own version of already knew after the Adam and Eve incident that there was no hope for the humans, he rebelled,he was not the kind of person to take shit from anyone,even god, he became to be know as the torturer the devil, he found it amusing,when they called him that,it would not make a difference,they would all come to hell eventually.

 _Location:HELL_

"Uriel!how have you been?"he asked,despite heaven banishing him, Uriel continued to visit his brother and spend time with him and both brothers had grown close over the millennia.

"Things have been rough and father has shut himself in and has not been out for years. I'm sorry I was not able to visit as often as i used to" Uriel answered sadly

"Come on brother,there's no need for such formalities with me,we're family" said Lucifer, was one of the few he called family.

Uriel bit his lip,he knew this would not end well.

"Luci...father has called for you."Uriel said nervously.

"...What did you just say?" said Lucifer his smile now gone

"Father has summoned you" repeated Uriel

"Oh really,after many millennia he even remembers i exist?And what exactly does does our dear father want?"asked Lucifer now unconsciously emitting a fiery aura.

"I do not know,please luci,father would not summon the 4 seraphs if it was not important"Uriel reasoned

"all the seraphs? Oh please do not tell me that idiot has made such a blunder that he needs all the seraphs to clean it up..." Lucifer groaned

"Like i said i don't know but i need you to come with me luci,please" uriel pleaded

"alright,i will come,not for god,but for you brother,but i cant guarantee any **nice behavior** "said Lucifer

Uriel cracked a smile"im pretty sure father would have a heart attack if he saw you like that"

"Ah,maybe i should try it then!"joked lucifer

"well shall we be of then? "asked uriel smiling

"just a minute. AZAZEL IM GOING OUT FOR A WHILE I TRUST YOU CAN HANDLE THINGS DOWN HER?" yelled Lucifer

"LEAVE IT TO ME SIR" came another yell back

"Lets go" said lucifer and both warped out of hell

 _Location: HEAVEN_

Lucifer and Uriel walked to the garden of eden where they were supposed ti meet God

Lucifer: "The angels seem afraid"

Uriel: "Well its not everyday we get to see the king of hell"

Lucifer: "They're afraid of me?Wow!Nice to know heavens mightiest warriors are afraid of a fallen angel"

Uriel: " Fallen or not your still an archangel"

Lucifer: "If they keep this up there's no way they'll be able to face evil"

Uriel: "We shall see when the time comes,lets go father awaits us"

Lucifer: " Sure sure"

 _Location: GARDEN OF EDE_ _N_

Lucifer was expecting….more,he expected to see a glowing symbol of power but all he saw was….an old man in dressed in peasants clothes.

"Hello my children" said the man leaning against a tree visibly in pain.

"You look horrible"said Lucifer,but was interrupted by a cry from behind.

"FATHER! What ails you" said the other 3 Seraphs(Michael,Gabriel and Raphael) simultaneously

" I am dying….which is why I have called you all here"said God wincing

' _Oh how the mighty have fallen'_ thought Lucifer

" But how? Its not possible! Perhaps we can heal you" screamed the seraphs

"Will you shut up" thundered God,which made them do the same

" I have searched millenia for a cure but no cure could be found,humanities sins have…..corrupted me like a poison,I shall soon die….which brings me to why I have callled you,I need a successor, a hier to the throne"said God

"But father how can you expect us to replace…" said Michael before being interrupted

"You can and you will! Time is of the essence,listen carefully I need a successor but I need him or her different"said God

"Different?You have quite the reputation for throwing out different"stated Lucifer skeptically

"i am very sorry son…..I made more than just a mistake when I threw you out,I made a sin,the sin of ignorance,when I threw you out,you were right….humanity is flawed but there are still good people among them…" said God

"Yes yes blah blah continue"said Lucifer

"I want him or her to be free,uncontrolable,a rebel,someone who does what has to be done"said God

"But father" protested Raphael

"Do it,please…..the child cannot be a normal child with a normal birth it must be different,Lucifer you will know…"said God visibly exhausted

"Goodbye my children….."he croaked as he took out a ring that lay on his hand shaped like the face of a wolf which started glowing as he started fading away

"I am so so proud out you"were his last words as the ring fell to the ground

The mourned his death just standing there for a couple of minutes until Lucifer spoke

"We must start looking for the child"said Lucifer seriously

"Since when did you become such a daddy's boy" asked Michael angrily

"Since he started talking sense,arguing won't help anyone we must go"said Lucifer"

"He's right,if we don't act now we might be too late" said Uriel

 _9 years later,1914_

 _Location: Constantine Orphanage for children_

A single boy lay on his knees silently crying,as the flames engulfed the orphanage,he had returned back to see his orphanage in flames and a arrows made of silver scattered around the orphanage he turned around to find a figure with a animals skeletal face long hands and feet about 10 feet long with the stench of rot in its mouth,one he had read about at the public library …..the wendigo

10 minutes ago in heaven:

Lucifer and Michael were surprised when a small 6 year old ran to them begging them to save her brother she seemed to be a new soul in heaven and was crying desperately asking them to help her

"What is it my child" asked Michael kindly

"My brother is going to die please save him the monster will kill him "cried the child

"What monster?"asked Michael

"It killed me and the others please you need to help me"cried the child

"The child isn't lying"said Lucifer

"Whats your name child?"asked Michael

"Maria"answered the child hurriedly

"How did a kid get here "asked Lucifer

"Gates of heaven were made common,must have snuck out"answered Michael

"Its okay kid we will save your brother"said Lucifer

"We will?"asked Michael incredulously

"Where is he"asked Lucifer ignoring Michael

"Saint constantine's orphanage in the outskirts of London"

"Lets go" said Lucifer as they warped out

 _Location:CONSTANTINE ORPHANAGE(current time)_

Something inside Noir snapped,the moment he saw the creature he felt no fear,no pain,just unadultrated rage. The creature felt it,the boy was something else,something not human,it could fell his rage,power just oozing off raised its hand to strike its enemy before he could act.

3 things happened at that moment,one,the boy disappeared and reappeared in front of ,his hand had pierced the creatures chest and had gone right through it to the other ,the hand was on fire with blue creature was losing consciousness,fire being its major weakness. It felt the flames intensify and before it died the boy looked into the creatures hollowed eyes,his eyes glowing silver,hair black as night.

"Not so fun on the dying side is it?" said Noir with a predatory gaze before he made the flames burn the creature completely

"Looks like we were too late" said a voice from behind

Noir turned around to find 2 men both dressed suits one grey with a white shirt and the other completely black

" And you are?"said Noir suspiciously

"Lucifer and Michael"said the man in black

"Like the angels"said Noir

"Exactly"said the grey man

"Piss off"said Noir angrily

"You just killed a wendigo,a mythical creature,do you think that was the only one which was real?"asked the man in black

Noir was silent for a minute,and then he spoke

"You have a point…what do you want though"asked Noir

"A girl named Maria came to us asking us to save her brother"said the man in grey

"Maria!Is she safe?" asked Noir hurriedly

"She's dead she came to us in heaven"said the man in black

"I see….."said Noir looking down

"My name is Lucifer and this is Michael,we would like to offer you a sort of….job"said Lucifer

"Huh?"both Noir and Michael said simultaneously

"You heard me,I want you to take up a position which we have"said Lucifer

"You don't mean"protested Michael

"He is the one.I can feel me Michael"said Lucifer with a determined face

"The one?What are you talking about?"said Noir confused

"I have been searching for you for a long time Noir"said Lucifer

"I want you to take the position of the king of heaven"said Lucifer

Silence enveloped the three of them,until Noir spoke

"And whats in it for me?"he asked suspiciously

"You get to meet Maria again,once in a while though,and you get your revenge"said Lucifer

"Revenge?What do you mean?"asked Noir

"The wendigo was not the only monster that attacked the orphanage,it was a group of monsters which was being attacked by another group which probably lead them here"said Lucifer

"Who?"asked Noir silently

"The arrows on the ground are used by one group only,The Hunters Of Artemis"said Lucifer

"So they did this?"asked Noir

"Its the most possible reasoning"said Lucifer

"So if I take up your offer,I have your word that I will get my revenge?"asked Noir

"With the armies of heaven helping you"said Lucifer

"Alright,I accept"said Noir

"Before we make you King of Heaven we must train you,to be God"said Michael seriously

"Yay"said Noir sarcastically

"It will be like your own version of hell,are you up for it?"asked Lucifer smiling

"Yes"said Noir

"Take my hand,I shall take us to heaven"said Michael

"By the way…."said Noir looking at Lucifer

"Yes?"questioned Lucifer

"It's not revenge"said Noir

"Really?Then what is it?"Lucifer asked amused

" **It's vengeance"**

 _LOCATION:Heaven_

"Welcome to well….paradise"said Lucifer gesturing to their surroundings

"When can we start"asked Noir

"After your rested,traumatic experiences take a lot of mental toll on a person,rest for a day before we start"answered Lucifer

"But"protested Noir before he was cut off

"You need to be mentally fit for what your about to go through,I would recommend an entire year of rest but I'm pretty sure you would'nt want that"answered Lucifer

"All right Michael will escort you to Gabriel who will escort you to a place to sleep"said Lucifer

"Can I see Maria?"asked Noir

"Off course,I will inform Gabriel to take you to her"answered Michael

"Thank you"said Noir

"No problem"answered Gabriel cracking a smile

Lucifer waited for a couple of minutes until Michael returned from taking Noir to Gabriel

"You have questions I presume?"questioned Lucifer

"Yes,why the boy?"asked Michael

"God told me I'd know when I'd see him,I just felt it…..he's got a very distinct….aura,part light part dark,it's almost indescribable"answered Lucifer

"And I liked his personality,he's strong mentally,physically and smart,a lot of people would have jumped at being given this position but he bargained"laughed Lucifer

'And he because did not want the position'thought Lucifer

"And what bullshit were you spouting about Artemis and her hunters?There's no proof of that except the arrows"said Micheal

"He had silver eyes,they say that artemis has silver eyes too,I kinda made a slight guess,more of a deduction due to the arrows and all that"said Lucifer

"Well?"asked Michael gesturing Lucifer to continue

"Artemis and her hunters were there,the arrows tell us 's well known that she and her little group hate men,the boy has silver eyes like Artemis"said Lucifer

"You mean he's her son?!"asked Michael

"The evidence says it all,Artemis wanted a kid after a lot of…..millennia,creates a kid,knowing her and that oath,accidentally creates a boy,abandons it,a kind stranger finds the baby,puts it in an orphanage,and then after a couple of years Artemis finds out her spawn is still alive,decides to make his life horrible by either killing him or killing the people he loves"concluded Lucifer

"Isn't that a bit harsh,she might have not…"said Michael before he was interrupted by Lucifer

"I have seen what the hunters have done,they're no saints,they're more like biased murderers"said Lucifer

"Are you going to tell Noir about this?"asked Michael

"No,not yet,in time he's experienced enough trauma for now"answered Lucifer

"Alright,I'll inform the others about today"said Michael turning

"Michael"said Lucifer

"Yes?"said Michael looking towards Lucifer

"I want you and the other seraphs to take on the role of his parents"said Lucifer

"He needs someone to guide him"said Lucifer

"I know,I had already planned on doing that,can't have the new God just running free"laughed Michael turning and walking away

"And don't count yourself out,you'll be helping us" yelled Michael to Lucifer as he walked away.

 _LOCATION: Xecution Headquarters(locality unknown)_

 _Year:1935_

"Axel someones here to meet you"declared Vincent as she made way for a man to step inside. The room was nothing much just a small desk centered in the middle with continuous windows all around in the shape of a square with one side missing. Axel got up to greet the man who looked like he was in his late 30's dressed in a grey shirt and white pants nothing fancy,his eyes though were were a mixture to grey,red and black. They shook hands as the man introduced himself as Hades.

"Good afternoon Mr Hades,have a seat please"said Axel indicating towards the seat

"So,how may we help you?" asked Axel as Hades sat down

"I need to find a safe place for my children,where they won't be harmed for a long time"said Hades

"Straight to the point,I like that, makes it easier for us to help. I assume these children are demigods?"asked Axel looking out the window

"Yes, 2 children"said Hades

"Children of the Big three keep decreasing by the day, a lot of monsters and gods will be searching for them,I can recommend a place and have someone take them there"said Axel looking back at Hades

"Where?"asked Hades

"Its a place called The Lotus Casino,its enchanted to slow down time inside the casino"answered Axel

"And they'll be completely safe there?"asked Hades

"Yes,but let me warn you that this is a temporary solution,you will have to bring them out of there some day"warned Axel

"Okay,but I want you to take them there"said Hades

"My individual services cost higher than others"warned Axel

"Yes,but your the only guy who can get it done"answered Hades

"You've done your research,2 Billion for both the kids"said Axel

"TWO Billion?!"screamed Hades

"Take it or leave it,God of riches"answered Axel

"Alright I accept"grumbled Hades

"Good"said Axel bringing out a form

"Sign here and here"said Axel

"Money first then the kids"said Axel

"Alright alright, where do you want it?"asked Hades

"There's a underground bunker here in this house leave it there"said Axel writing down an address

"Bring the children here to me today night at 8 o'clock sharp,I'll get them to the casino"said Axel as Hades turned to leave

"And don't be late!"yelled Axel as he watched Hades exit the room

"Vincent,I need a car by today evening,fastest you can get,plain looking with hidden compartments which can store 2 people,enough food for 2 weeks and good amount of guns and ammo"said Axel

"I'll have Will send it over and make arrangements for the supplies"answered Vincent exiting the room

Vincent picked up the telephone as she dialed the number

"Hello,Faith? I need a favour"

 **Thanks for reading, don't forget to review,I'm open to ideas and criticism. I will be updating very rarely as I have a very tight schedule,but will try to write whenever I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back with another one. Thanks for the support guys. I appreciate it. Well without further ado,lets get back in. Hope you enjoy,open to criticism and feedback.**

 **LOCATION: Xecution Headquarters (Locality unknown)**

 **(Later that evening)**

"The cars arrived,loading it with supplies"declared Vincent entering Axel's room

"Thanks,heard you got a mission too. Leaving soon?"asked Axel

"In 2 weeks,got a decent deal. Not as fancy as yours though"answered Vincent leaning on the doorframe

"It's always the dangerous ones that pay the most"laughed Axel

"Is it really dangerous? I mean its just a drop off"asked Vincent skeptically

"If it were easy he wouldn't have come to us"answered Axel wincing as he opened the drawer of his table rummaging through it

"Dropping of 2 children of hades. There's an international bounty on children of hades now,which technically means I'm smuggling 2 children off the border"continued Axel rummaging through his table drawer till he found a small black rectangular box

"Those aren't good for you"said Vincent sternly

"It's the only thing that can counter the pain"answered Axel opening the box and taking a pill

"Your gonna drive them across the country...while your high?"asked VIncent with a hint of anger in her voice

"Would you rather I drove them with the pain dulling my senses?"countered Axel standing up and leaving the room

"Look...I'll try to look for a way to counter it without the pills alright? Give me some time"said Axel at the door before leaving

"Sir,we have a lady and 2 kids asking for you in the lobby"

"Yes,i've been expecting them"answered Axel walking to the lobby

Upon entering the lobby Axel immediately recognised them,

"God damn they reek of it,and that so called lady smells of monster"muttered Axel walking towards them

"Good evening , my name is Axel Creed and you are?"said Axel

"My name is Bianca and this is my brother Nico"she said gesturing to herself and the jumpy kid next to her

" I suppose your father filled you in on the details?"asked Axel

"He said you were going to take us somewhere safe,that some bad people are after us"answered Bianca

"Yeah you've got the general gist of the situation, let's go"said Axel gesturing them to follow him

"The boss sends you a message"said the lady behind them not moving

"The payment has been delivered to the desired location ,we hope for your co operation and the best from you"whispered the lady to Axel

"Good, I can get serious now"answered Axel

"By the way"whispered Axel  
"That disguise doesn't really hide your presence,Alecto"whispered Axel smiling

Alecto stood dumbfounded,she had enacted this disguise to perfection,well close to perfection and this man just saw through it in his first stood smiling as he walked away with the 2 kids

"This guys the real deal" thought Alecto turning to exit

Axel lead them to the back of the building to a ground where he gestured to a green Chrysler Model B-70

"The car has been modified to seat 6 people,since there's going to be just you too and me riding it the remaining space has supplies for our journey"Axel informed

"Alright get in the car lets go"said Axel opening the door and getting in himself

"Where are we going"asked Nico  
"Las Vegas,Nevada"answered Axel starting the car up

 **Timeskip:72 years later**

 **Year:2002**

 **Percy Jackson(1st Person Pov)**

The Friday before winter break, my mom packed me an overnight bag and a few weapons and took me to a new boarding school. We picked up my friends Annabeth and Thalia on the way.

It was an eight-hour drive from New York to Bar Harbor, Maine. Sleet and snow pounded the highway. Annabeth, Thalia, and I hadn't seen each other in months, but between the blizzard and the thought of what we were about to do, we were too nervous to talk much. Except for my mom. She talks more when she's nervous. By the time we finally got to Westover Hall, it was getting dark, and she'd told Annabeth and Thalia every embarrassing baby story there was to tell about me.

Thalia wiped the fog off the car window and peered outside. "Oh, yeah. This'll be fun."

Westover Hall looked like an evil knight's castle. It was all black stone, with towers and slit windows and a big set of wooden double doors. It stood on a snowy cliff overlooking this big frosty forest on one side and the gray churning ocean on the other.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" my mother asked.

"No, thanks, Mom," I said. "I don't know how long it will take. We'll be okay."

"But how will you get back? I'm worried, Percy."

I hoped I wasn't blushing. It was bad enough I had to depend on my mom to drive me to my battles.

" It's okay, Ms. Jackson." Annabeth smiled reassuringly. Her blond hair was tucked into a ski cap and her gray eyes were the same color as the ocean. "We'll keep him out of trouble."

My mom seemed to relax a little. She thinks Annabeth is the most levelheaded demigod ever to hit eighth grade. She's sure Annabeth often keeps me from getting killed. She's right, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

"All right, dears," my mom said. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, Ms. Jackson," Thalia said. "Thanks for the ride."

"Extra sweaters? You have my cell phone number?"

"Mom….."

"Your ambrosia and nectar, Percy? And a golden drachma in case you need to contact camp?"

"Mom, seriously! We'll be fine. Come on, guys."

She looked a little hurt, and I was sorry about that, but I was ready to be out of that car. If my mom told one more story about how cute I looked in the bathtub when I was three years old, I was going to burrow into the snow and freeze myself to death.

Annabeth and Thalia followed me outside. The wind blew straight through my coat like ice daggers.

Once my mother's car was out of sight, Thalia said, "Your mom is so cool, Percy."

"She's pretty okay" I admitted. "What about your mom ? You ever get in touch with her?

As soon as i said it Thalia's demeanor turned cold for some reason

"Why don't you mind your own business Percy"she growled

"Hey! I just asked you a normal question,if you didn't want to tell me then you should just say so" I countered

"We'd better get inside," Annabeth interrupted. "Grover will be waiting."

Thalia looked at the castle and shivered. "You're right. I wonder what he found here that made him send the distress call."

I stared up at the dark towers of Westover Hall. "Nothing good i'm sure," I guessed.

Entering the hall we immediately gasped.

The placed was goddamn huge,walls lined with battle flags and weapon displays,antique rifles pistols,shotguns,battle axes and a whole bunch of other stuff.

My hand went to my pocket, where I kept my lethal ballpoint pen, Riptide. I could already sense something wrong in this place. Something dangerous. Thalia was rubbing her silver bracelet, her favorite magic item. I knew we were thinking the same thing. A fight was coming.

Annabeth started to say, "I wonder where—"

The doors slammed shut behind us.

"Oo-kay," I mumbled. "Guess we'll stay awhile."

I could hear music echoing from the other end of the hall. It sounded like dance music.

We stashed our overnight bags behind a pillar and started down the hall. We hadn't gone very far when I heard footsteps on the stone floor, and a man and woman marched out of the shadows to intercept us.

They both had short gray hair and black military-style uniforms with red trim. The woman had a wispy

mustache, and the guy was clean-shaven, which seemed kind of backward to me. They both walked

stiffly, like they had broomsticks taped to their spines.

"Well?" the woman demanded. "What are you doing here?"

Thalia quickly snapped her fingers and a gust of wind swept through us as the mist hit both the teachers,i noticed that the woman's eyes became dreamy but on the other hand the man simply narrowed his eyes.

"We're students here remember, ?We went back to get our the dance started already?"i asked trying to play it off

"If you didn't waste our time looking for your things we wouldn't be late in the first place "Thalia countered

"Oh please if it wasn't for you and your little dark makeup time we would have gotten here ages ago"i said rolling my eyes

"Anyway ,we should be at the we go now" Thalia asked

The man... answered for her

"You may all go"he answered with his eyes still narrowed.

"But next time you children run late there may be severe expectations enforced"he continued

We didn't wait to be told twice. We left with a lot of "Yes ma'ams" and "Yes sirs " and added a couple of "We're very sorry it won't happen again" to add icing to the cake

We eventually met Grover who was at the buffet table looking at some burritos as if contemplating wether to eat them or not.

"Grover"Thalia called

"Huh? Oh you guys made it!Oh thank the gods"he said hugging us

"So who are the kids?"Annabeth asked

"Follow me" he said leading us closer to the music

"There"he said gesturing to 2 kids at the end of the gymnasium in a corner

"There names are Bianca and Nico Di Angelo. Twelve and ten years old siblings unknown parentage but they're strong. Problem it were running out of time,there's a monster you met ?"asked Grover.

We nodded dreading the answer

"He's the monster"Grover declared

 **Axel POV (Meanwhile)**

Axel drove as fast as he could on the snowy road. He had to get there before the monsters got to them. Luckily Vincent had a mission in the area(which she had completed)and was heading there.

Dialing her number he set the cell phone to his ears.

"Vincent ? You there yet?"he asked

"I'm outside,I've parked the car just getting out of it"she answered,the sound of a car door shutting could be heard in the background

"They're names are Nico and Bianca di Angelo" he said

"Yes,yes i heard it the first time,what do i do when i get to them?"she asked running to the entrance.

"Tell them i sent you,that I'm coming and that they're father sent you and me"answered Axel  
"Alright,gotta go this snows freezing me off"said Vincent from the other side of the line

"Thanks Vince. I owe you"Axel said

"Nonsense,that's what friend's are for plus you've helped me numerous times too"said Vincent from the other side of the line

"Now,you just made friendship sound like...obligatory labour to maintain good relations"joked Axel

"Oh shut up and drive faster"laughed Vincent

"Yes ma'am"answered Axel before cutting the call

"Just another 4 miles to go"he said to himself

 **Vincent POV**

Vincent pushed the big oak doors letting in a bit of the snow as she walked in,the hall was old and filled with a plethora of wall mounted pistols and assault rifles.

'Oh Axel would love this place' she thought .Before she could make a another move she was stopped by a woman in a black military style uniform

"May i help you madam?"the woman asked

"Hello,I'm Vincent Storm,I'm looking for my two children Nico and Bianca"said Vincent

"As far as i remember i only know a Bianca and Nico di angelo"said the woman suspiciously

"They're adopted.I have the papers in my car if you want" Vincent bluffed

"Oh terribly sorry madam,we've been getting confused all day with these dances and functions. Don't know where who is and who who is"said the woman

"I'm ,there's no need for that madam,but you will have to meant the dean"she said turning and gesturing for Vincent to follow her

"Now there's no need for that,we wouldn't want to bother the poor dean now would we?"said Vincent,jumping and strangulating the woman from behind till she was unconscious

'No cameras,what a stroke of luck, now to get to those kids' thought Vincent dragging the body behind a bunch of furniture temporarily hiding it.

"The dance...must be where all the music is coming from...i can sense something else too..."said Vincent walking toward the music

Walking in she heard,a couple of kids talking,what intrigued her was that one mentioned the two kids.

" I'm telling you they were here just a second ago"the black haired boy said

"Well where did they go now?"the other a black haired girl asked seemingly irritated

"Let's stop wasting time and look for them"said the other 2 kids

"Is something wrong children?"asked Vincent

"Nnnothings wrong ma'am,we just lost our friends"the one on the crutch stuttered. Vincent knew he wasn't human. He smelt like an animal,a barn animal.  
"Yeah,we're just going to go look for them"the others said

"Need some help?"Vincent asked,which only made them more nervous

"No,it's okay ma'am we know a couple of places where they may be"the blond girl answered

"Alright if you need me i'll be right across the hall"Vincent said turning and moving away. As she moved away she heard the girl tell the others to spread out and look for them.

As they spread to look for the kids she noticed the black haired boy looking at the exit,glancing in that direction,she saw a man with 2 kids,probably the two demigods,the man was obviously not human,giving of the aura of a monster.

"Must have sensed him"she muttered,seeing the black haired boy chasing the monster and the kids who exited the gym into the snow

'Axel you better be here fast' thought Vincent

 **Axel POV**

4 miles on a normal snowy road? Sure no problem, Axel made it in 15 minutes.

Unfortunately no one bloody told him there were monsters in the parking lot

"Oh just my luck"growled Axel,looking at the monsters,there was one drakon,2 empousai and three skeleton...things

"I don't suppose you could let me go through dear sirs and madams?"asked Axel

"This one smells different"one empousa said

"Indeed he has a abnormal smell,powerful"the other said

"Hey!Give me a break will you I forgot to put on some deodorant this morning"Axel joked

"Apparently this one has a bit of humor"said the Empousa

"Lets kill him just to be sure"the other answered

"Wait!Wait!"said Axel raising one hand in front of him,the drakon snarled

"And why should we wait?"asked the empousa

"I'll make you a deal,if you surrender and walk away,i won't kill you"said Axel

"Hahahaha,this one has quite the mouth lets kill him quickly"said the empousa,getting ready to strike

"In my defence,I did warn you"said Axel summoning his guns,one was a glock .34 and the other a .19 both modified increasing damage on humans and monsters.

"These guns...are special...only a person with a particular level of skill and power can wield these...and that person is me"said Axel

"Be honoured monsters,your going to be destroyed by Axel Creed himself"

 **Once again,thank you for taking time to** **read** **this story. I'm open to ideas,review as much as you can and i will see you in the next chapter. Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back again.. Thanks for the support guys. I appreciate it. Well without further ado,lets get back in. Hope you enjoy,open to criticism and feedback.**

 _ **Vincent POV**_

Vincent watched the black haired boy follow as he led the children around the school,everything was going according to plan until and the children disappeared behind a contemplated running after him for a moment before ultimately deciding the boy would be the best waited as the boy made the turn listening.A second later she heard the sound of a person being flung to the wall,presumeably the boy.

"Thank you for coming out of the gym, "the monster said."I hate middle school dances"

She heard the sound of a sword swinging,sadly, it missed the target.

Whissh! A second projectile shot for somewhere impaling a tree .Another seemed to have struck the boy,who wailed in pain.

"Must be my lucky day. It seems i have another extra prize to present to the general."said the monster dragging the 3children away from the school into the woods nearby. Vincent waited taking a moment to inspect the projectile.

'Wait a minute...he's a manticore,poison tipped barbs cause lot of pain and damage to the area of contact'thought Vincent

Summoning her shotgun Vincent entered the woods.

 **Axel POV(Meanwhile)**

The drakon attacked first.

The attack was swift and deadly,not waiting a second longer it lunged at in turn jumped 200 feet above the ground.

"Now your a problem,can't have you in the way of my fun can i?"said Axel

"Enabling charged shot"said Axel,his guns starting to glow at the tips.

The drakon opened its mouth to breath out fire.

'Gotcha'thought Axel,immediately firing the shot at the drakons creature choked on the magical bullet for a second before its throat glowed bright and it exploded into golden dust

"Now that he's out of the way...let's have some fun"said Axel grinning

The skeletons and empousai attacked together.

"Your spartoi aren't you?Well let's test that!"said Axel,shooting a skeleton,turning it to dust

"Yup,spartoi!"he said dodging a empousa,shooting her with his guns,making her dissolve into golden dust.

"This is boring,none of you hhave the skill or ability to fight me,monsters and demigods these days...hopeless"said Axel,stopping time.

"Oh,did i forget to tell you? I have control over 's very useful for important meetings and when you want to...oh never mind good bye"said Axel shooting the skeletons and the empousa who were frozen in time.

"And now resume"he said,bringing time back to its normal skeletons turned into dust instantly,but the empousa was dissolving slowly

"Your still alive because i want you to carry a message over to your master"said Axel

"Welll?What is it?"asked the empousa

"This"said Axel shooting the empousa in the head

"I strongly believe in killing the messenger,it sends a message"said Axel smiling

"Now to find Vincent and those kids"said Axel walking towards the school

 **Vincent POV**

Vincent crept through the woods hiding behind what she could find. It was pretty dark now although she wasn't completely sure if she could be seen.

She noticed the manticore stop

"What are you doing Jackson?"he hissed,the kid complained about his shoulder in response telling him it was painful.

"Bah! My poison causes pain.I will not kill !"replied the manticore

Vincent on the other hand wasn't convinced,the kid was obviously trying something rash and the di angelos were a priority.

They took a snowy path dimly lit by old-fashioned wind blew,giving Vincent a hit of ice cold air.

"There's a clearing we will summon your ride"said the manticore

"What ride?"the girl,Bianca demanded"Where are you taking us" 

"Silence,insufferable girl!"said the manticore

"Don't talk to my sister that way" his voice quivered

'Looks like the boy has a pair on him'thought Vincent

Thorn took them to the clearing it was a cliff overlooking the ocean

Taking out a phone he pressed the receiver to his ears

"The package is ready to deliver"

'Need to get a proper point of attack'thought Vincent scouting around the clearing,meanwhile the monster and children were having a...conversation?

Vincent sensed the girl,the blonde one,using a magical item.

"Heres my chance"said Vincent

The girl plowed into the children knocking them to the ground,at that very moment Vincent leapt into the sky aimed her shotgun at the manticore and shot didn't kill the creature,but it did injure it considerably well stunning it in the process.

Summoning her knives,Vincent threw it at the monsters face attempting to hit it's the monster deflected the knives with his dropped to the ground and fired another round at the monster which he again deflected with his attention was on Vincent now,he shot a couple of barbs at her which she dodged rolling to the that split second the black haired girl appeared and attemped to jab at the the monsters head.

"For Zeus"the girl screamed,but Thorn swatted the spear aside,changing his hand into an orange paw he slashed at the daughter of zeus,but she managed to roll backward and land on her feet.

Vincent heard the sound of a helicopter

"Oh,that's not good"she muttered firing her shot gun at the monster again taking the monster attention off Thalia

THe satyr sprang forward. He put his reed pipes to his lips and began to play—a frantic jig that sounded like something pirates would dance to. Grass broke through the snow. Within seconds, rope-thick weeds were wrapping around the monster's legs, entangling him.

"A manticore!" the blonde said, now visible. Her magical cap had come off when she'd plowed into the kids.

"Who are you people?" Bianca di Angelo demanded. "And what is that?"

"A manticore?" Nico gasped. "He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!"

Vincent didn't know what he was talking about, but she didn't have time to worry about it. The manticore clawed the magic weeds to shreds then turned towards them with a snarl.

"Get down!" screamed the blonde pushed the di Angelos flat into the snow.The black haired boy on the other hand pressed his wrist watch which opened a shield.

"Yield" the monster was a thunderous noise and a helicopter appeared out of the mist hovering just beyond the cliffs. It was a sleek black military gunship with attachments on the sides that looked like laser guided driver was a mortal,the searchlight blinded Vincent instinctively she rolled just managing to dodge the manticores black haired girl was not so lucky.

"No" the boy yelled running to the girl

"Now you see how hopeless it is?Yield heroes"said the manticore laughing

Then a clear,piercing sound;the call of a hunting horn blowing in the woods was heard.

The manticore froze,Vincent took the opportunity to fire a shot at the monster ,he staggered backward,wailing in the same moment a glowing sliver arrow sprouted from the manticores shoulder

"Curse you!"Thorn cried

The manticore pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with a howl of pain. His breathing was heavy. The black haired boy tried to swipe at him with his sword, but he wasn't as injured as he looked. He dodged the attack and slammed his tail into his shield, knocking him aside.

Then the archers came from the woods. They were girls, about a dozen of them. The youngest was maybe ten. The oldest, about fourteen, like me. They wore silvery ski parkas and jeans, and they were all armed with bows. They advanced on the manticore with determined expressions.

"The Hunter"the blonde cried

The black haired girl muttered, "Oh, wonderful."

One of the older archers stepped forward with her bow drawn. She was tall and graceful with coppery colored skin. Unlike the other girls, she had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair, so she looked like some kind of Persian princess. "Permission to kill, my lady?"

The monster wailed. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws."

"Not so"another girl said,a twelve year had auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail and silvery eyes like the moon. She had a beautiful face but her expression was stern and dangerous.

'Artemis...'thought Vincent

The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast." She looked at the older girl with the circlet. "Zoe, permission granted."

The manticore growled. "If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!"

He lunged at the di angelos knowing they couldn't leapt pushing them to the side,at the same time the blonde leapt on the monsters back driving her knife into its mane

The manticore howled, turning in circles with his tail flailing as she hung on for dear life.

"Fire!" Zoe ordered.

"No!"the boy screamed

But the Hunters let their arrows fly. THe helicopter in turn started firing at us,the goddess raised her hand but before she could act a black silhouette leapt into the sky unto the front of the helicopter.

"Finally!"Vincent said smiling

 **Axel Pov**

Axel had to thank the helicopter.

It lead him straight to them. Unfortunately at the moment he arrived the chopper had started firing at them.

"Not on my watch"said Axel leaping into the air and landing on the front of the chopper. he could see the driver looking at him with a fearful gaze.

"Why hello there!"exclaimed Axel

"Would you mind dying for me please?"said Axel breaking the glass with his bare hands,he threw a small dark green device into the helicopter.

"Say hi to Lucifer for me will ya?"said Axel leaping off the chopper,which exploded 5 seconds after he jumped

Landing on the ground he brushed the snow off his suit,he was wearing a slim fit full black suit except for the pants which were black jeans non ripped kind.

"Well that was interesting!"said Axel walking towards Vincent and the di angelos

Meanwhile the hunters fired arrow upon arrow at the manticore which forced it to jump off the cliff taking the blonde girl with it.

The satyr and the two black haired boy and girl screamed" NO" while watching their friend fall.

The Hunters advanced on them

The one called Zoe stopped short when she saw the blackhaired girl. "You," she said with distaste.

"Zoe Nightshade." the girls voice trembled with anger. "Perfect timing, as usual."

Zoe scanned the rest of Axel she drew her bow.

"Who are you boy"she asked nocking an arrow aiming at him

"Who me?I'm Axel!"said Axel glancing at Zoe

"What is your business here?"she demanded  
"I'm their guardian"said Axel pointing at the di angelos

"What we don't have a guardi..."said Bianca interrupted looking at the mans face

"Axel?"she asked

"Took ya long enough?Hey there kiddo?said Axel smirking

"Took YOU long enough you idiot"said Vincent"What were you doing?"

"Monsters in the parking lot"replied Axel

"Didn't meet them,must have been their backup"said Vincent standing up brushing the snow off her was dressed similarly to Axel but had a white shirt without a tie with a black coat instead of Axel's black shirt with a tie and a black blazer.

On the other side the blackhaired boy was trying to jump towards the edge of the cliff."Annabeth!" he yelled. "You have to let us save her!"

The auburn-haired girl turned toward the blackhaired boy. "I'm sorry, Percy Jackson, but your friend is beyond help."

Percy tried to struggle to his feet, but a couple of the girls held him down.

"You are in no condition to be hurling yourself off cliffs," the auburn-haired girl said.

"Let me go!" he demanded. "Who do you think you are?"

Zoe stepped forward as if to smack percy.

"No," the other girl ordered. "I sense no disrespect, Zoe. He is simply distraught. He does not understand."

The young girl looked at us, her eyes colder and brighter than the winter moon. "I am Artemis," she said. "Goddess of the Hunt."

Percy said something real intelligent like, "Um… okay."

That was nothing compared to the satyr . He gasped, then knelt hastily in the snow and started yammering, "Thank you, Lady Artemis! You're so… you're so… Wow!"

"Get up, goat boy!" Thalia snapped. "We have other things to worry about. Annabeth is gone!"

"Whoa," Bianca di Angelo said. "Hold up. Time out."

Everybody looked at her. She pointed her finger at all of us in turn, like she was trying to connect the dots. "Who… who are you people?"

"They're demigods children of gods,god or goddess screw a mortal and you get a demigod"which got him a glare from Artemis who then looked at the girl

Artemis's expression softened."It might be a better question, my dear girl, to ask who are you!Who are your parents?"

Bianca glanced nervously at her brother, who was still staring in awe at Artemis.

"Our mother is dead our father lives far away,we've rarely met him"said Bianca

She faltered. I guess she could tell from our faces that we didn't believe her.

"What?" she demanded. "I'm telling the truth."

"You are a half-blood," Zoe Nightshade said. Her accent was hard to place. It sounded old-fashioned, like she was reading from a really old book. "One of thy parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian."

"An Olympian… athlete?"

"No," Zoe said. "One of the gods."

"Cool!" said Nico.

"No!" Bianca's voice quavered. "This is not cool!"

Nico danced around like he needed to use the restroom. "Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do six hundred damage? Does he get extra movement points for—"

"Nico, shut up!" Bianca put her hands to her face. "This is not your stupid Mythomagic game, okay? There are no gods!"

"And you!"said Bianca looking at Axel"You said our dad would meet us he never did!"

"He told me he would meet you in time"answered Axel

"And now you want to take us somewhere else don't you?!"said Bianca angrily

"If i hadn't helped you,you wouldn't be standing there breathing the fresh air"said Axel

"As for the taking away stuff...no this time i simply supervise and act as your guardian"said Axel." I even have the papers"he added

"And this god bullshit,you actually buy this "asked Bianca

"Bianca, I know it's hard to believe. But the gods are still around. Trust me. They're immortal. And whenever they have kids with regular humans, kids like us, well… Our lives are dangerous."said Thalia

"Dangerous," Bianca said, "like the girl who fell."

Thalia turned away. Even Artemis looked pained.

"Do not despair for Annabeth," the goddess said. "She was a brave maiden. If she can be found, I shall find her."

"Then why won't you let us go look for her?" Percy asked.

"She is gone. Can't you sense it, Son of Poseidon? Some magic is at work. I do not know exactly how or why, but your friend has vanished."

"Oo!" Nico raised his hand. "What about Dr. Thorn? That was awesome how you shot him with arrows! Is he dead?"

"He was a manticore," Artemis said. "Hopefully he is destroyed for now, but monsters never truly die. They re-form over and over again, and they must be hunted whenever they reappear."

"You were so cool too Axel!The way you just jumped and made that heicopter burst into flames not looking back was epic!"said Nico excitedly

"Thanks Nico"said axel giving Nico a small smile

"Which brings us back to the topic...who are you?" asked Artemis eyeing Axel

"Forgive me,I suppose I should introduce myself"said Axel facing everyone

"My name is Axel Creed,I'm the second biblical god and king of heaven"

 _ **And….cut!Guess we finally made it to the point where the story really starts. As usual review and comment I'm open to ideas .Thank you guys for all your support and I'll see you in the next update. Like I said updates will not be frequent because I have a busy schedule. Will of course try to write when I have time. Cheers and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**And I'm back again!Didn't expect that did ya?! Well without further ado,let's get back in!**

 **Axel POV**

"My name is Axel Creed,I'm the second biblical god and king of heaven"

There was a tense narrowed her eyes and spoke.

"There are no biblical gods boy"she said,not believing a word Axel said

"I suppose you would know wouldn't you? After all your a myth yourself."countered Axel

"Let us suppose there was actually a bibical haven't we ever seen or heard of one existing?"asked Artemis

"God or the armies of heaven are not some street entertainers here to announce ourselves for your whims and fancies"answered Axel

"If that is the case then you will come with me "said Artemis,taking out her hunting knife

"That's it? No impossible you lying filthy male?Seriously?"asked Axel in disbelief

"Biblical god or not your life will be decided by the council. Now,you will be taken to olympus where you will be put on trial. We shall see how godly you are at the mercy of the council"said Artemis

"Milady Isn't it a little rash to take a male to the council if he just said he was a god?"whispered Zoe

"Can't be too sure. If he truly is a god we will have to make sure he isn't a threat"answered Artemis also whispering

"Oi, I can hear you idiots at least try to whisper properly"said Axel loudly

"Let's see how cocky you'll be in front of the council male"said Artemis,snapping her fingers. A pair of hand cuffs formed in her hand.

"Touch him and you die"said Vincent aiming her shotgun at Artemis

'This one has spunk' thought Artemis smiling

"No need for that Vincent"said Axel looking at Vincent

"I was actually planning to visit the council to...er...convey my regards"said Axel putting his hands out to Artemis who immediately slapped the hand cuffs on him.

"Zoe,i shall be back you would like to...give and a tour of the camp?"said Artemis looking at Zoe who gave a knowing smile  
"Of course milady!"said Zoe

"Oh,great that bullshit again..."Thalia muttered

"See you in 30 minutes!"said Axel looking at the Di Angelos and Vincent before Artemis flashed them out

 _ **(Location Olympus,Door To The Room Of The Gods)**_

"Follow me"said Artemis pushing the doors open. Walking in Axel saw the olympian gods sitting on their respective thrones. Heaphaestus was tinkering with something in his hand. Ares with his knife. Aphrodite looking at herself.

"Father I have returned"announced Artemis

"Welcome back daughter,I see you have brought someone"said Zeus looking at Axel

"Yes,I found this man at westover he was trying to abduct a pair of demigods"answered Artemis

"Oi! I told you I have the you look more like a pedophile than me,always in the form of a little child. Your one of those little freaks so obsessed with children that you want to be one aren't you"jeered Axel

"Why you little...this is the age i take to indicate the age of women before they go astray"said Artemis

"Ooh,so you want make all the little girls yours huh?Perv!"said Axel snapped back

"HOW COULD YOU TRANSLATE IT LIKE THAT ?!"screamed Artemis

"HOW ELSE WOULD YOU EXPECT ME TO TRANSLATE IT?!"asked Axel

"SILENCE"screamed Zeus,which made Axel and Artemis both shut up,it also made the entire council jump in their seats. Apollo looked at Zeus while laughing.

"Whoa dad what's gotten in to you today?Oh!Hey sis! Your back! And who's with you? Your boyfrie..."said Apollo before he saw Axel,after which he looked like he'd just seen Kronos himself

"Good evening Apollo wonderful time of the night eh?"Axel said cheerfully

"..."

Artemis was well,more than just shocked. Apollo had never been this quiet. Looking around almost the entire council except for Zeus,Hera and Aphrodite were looking at Axel with wide horrified eyes.

'What the hell happened to these people,don't tell me he's actually...no has to be something else...can't be yeah...i think' thought Artemis before flashing to her throne

"Alright, so abducting demigods huh?Why did you try to do that?Who do you work for?"asked Zeus

"Like I said,I'm their guardian I have all the required papers"answered Axel

"He also claims to be the biblical god"included Artemis

"Biblical god?!What a nutcase!"exclaimed Zeus before laughing,then standing up he summoned his lightning bolt firing it into the sky. Thunder and lightning flashed behind him as he glowed electric blue for 5 seconds before everything returned to normal. Sitting back down Zeus looked pleased with himself. Then he heard it...

The sound of clapping.

"That's a pretty nice performance from an old fart like you"said Axel still clapping

"I guess i should extend the same courtesy"

Suddenly the room darkened,Axel glowed like a spotlight had been focused on him,behind him a shadow of 4 large wings formed,his eyes well one of his eyes since the other had a medical eyepatch on glowed red. The gods looked at him wide eyed.

"As she said I'm king of heaven and the second biblical god"said Axel

"Wait I'm king of heaven!"protested Zeus

"You are king of do not command the armies of heaven nor are you divine"answered Axel

"We are gods,we are divine"protested Zeus

"Really?Your Hera right?His wife?"asked Axel looking at Zeus

"It's Lady Hera"answered Hera

"Anyway..."continued Axel dismissively,Hera's eyebrow twitched at this.

"Did you know about your husbands recent...adventures?Actually pursuits would be the better word wouldn't it?"said Axel,his face breaking into a sadistic smile.

"Wait...stop...don't..."said Zeus going pale

"What were their names?Lisa was the one 15 years ago,then it was that one...Sabrina!And then Kayla,then Ashley 5 years ago and then Yuuko 3 years ago then Tina 1 year ago. And i believe you played the role of an abused husband to lure Tina out. She is such a kind hearted soul that poor thing. Goes to church everyday praying for you."said Axel smiling,meanwhile Zeus felt a pair of eyes piercing through him from his side.

"Abusive huh?"asked Hera with a sickly sweet smile

"Now dear...i can explain..."said Zeus sweating bullets

"Your behavior isn't very divine now is it?"asked Axel with a smirk

"You little horny dog! I've spent millennia loving you but you never stop do you. Enough is enough. You promised!I'm through with you!"said Hera angrily

"We shall speak of this in a moment dearest,but now we must first deal with the creature"said Zeus deviating the topic

"I see you are truly the biblical god. But,are you a threat to Olympus?If not you must pledge your loyalty to Olympus"declared Zeus

'Say you are a threat. Please...so I can smite you' thought Zeus half in anger,half in desperation.

"I am a threat"said Axel

"Finally!Since you are a enemy of olympus,you will now be killed"said Zeus

"Zeus I think he deserves a fair trial,after all he just helped me gain some...helpful knowledge..."said Hera glaring at Zeus

"Of course dearest!"whimpered Zeus before clearing his throat

"All in favor of letting him live?"asked Zeus

To his surprise every hand came up except Artemis's

"Dearest?"asked Zeus  
"Don't call me that you little cheat. Once this is done i want a divorce"answered Hera with a smile

"But your the goddess of marriage!"protested Zeus

"Yes and staying in this marriage has done enough tome. This isn't what i represent. I give up my domain over marriage"answered Hera

"Well looks like I'm done it's been nice meeting you you have a great night,ciao"said Axel turning to leave.

"Wait who said you could leave?!"asked Artemis getting up

"What?They said I should live didn't they?"asked Axel turning his head to look at the said goddess

"You just said you were a threat! And what's happened to all of you? Why are you behaving like this?"asked Artemis,bewildered

"They all know me"answered Axel."Only your father and Hera didn't know me,everyone else knows who I am"answered Axel

"And i am a threat,Christianity is pretty popular these days isn't it? Well more than...whatever you kind is"said Axel with a smirk

"By the way Zeus..."Axel said with his back turned

"If you ever see or try to talk to Tina again...I'll kill very difficult to find good,selfless people in the you see,I am more than just a little protective over the few that are"said Axel in a dark tone

"Don't worry about flashing me to your little campsite goddess I think i can manage"said Axel turning back to Artemis

"OH yes did I forget to tell you?"said Axel showing her his hands,breaking the handcuffs in one swift motion

"Try something better next time"he said walking out the door

 **Artemis POV**

"Wait were those my god capturing handcuffs?"asked Hephaestus looking at Artemis,she nodded in reponse

"Those things could hold an olympian too!What the hell is he made of?"he asked

'I don't know but i will find out,wait-he said .Now the male shall know what happens when you mess with an olympian'thought Artemis

"Sister,whatever your planning don't try it with him"said Apollo looking more serious than he'd been in centuries

"You seem to know him. Why did you vouch for him?"asked Artemis

"Why I vouched for him is none of your business"hissed Apollo

"What is with you people today?!One guy comes in and you act like you've forgotten that your even gods"said Artemis angrily,she stood up going towards the exit

"I don't care if even the council is afraid of him.I will put him in his place"she muttered

Artemis flashed back to her sensed Zoe outside.  
'This is my chance'she thought

"Zoe!"she called,in a few second the said hunteress entered

"Are they outside?"asked Artemis

"Yes,shall I bring them in?"asked Zoe

"Please do,any sight of that...person?"asked Artemis

"He's still alive?"asked Zoe in shock

"Yes long story,it seems he's not there,bring them in quickly and Perseus Jackson too"Artemis said

'Calm down everythings going to be alright'thought Artemis

The flap of the tent opened once more and Zoe entered with the two girls

"Bianca,Vincent and Perseus Jackson please have a seat"said Artemis gesturing in front of her,the three sat down

"Are you surprised by my age?"she asked glancing at Percy

"Uh...a little"answered Percy

"I could appear as a grown woman, or a blazing fire, or anything else I want, but this is what I prefer. This is the average age of my Hunters, and all young maidens for whom I am patron, before they go astray."

"Go astray?asked Percy

"Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, insecure. Forget themselves."said Artemis matter of factly,remembering Axel's comeback previously

'This is how a male should act'she thought looking at Percy

"Oh."said Percy not knowing that Artemis was relishing his reaction like a man...ahem...woman relishing a drop of water after walking through the desert

""You must forgive my Hunters if they do not welcome you," Artemis said. "It is very rare that we would have boys in this camp. Boys are usually forbidden to have any contact with the Hunters. The last one to see this camp…" She looked at Zoe. "Which one was it?"

"That boy in Colorado," Zoe said. "You turned him into a jackalope."

"Ah, yes." Artemis nodded, satisfied. "I enjoy making jackalopes. At any rate, Percy, I've asked you here so that you might tell me more of the manticore. Bianca has reported some of the… mmm, disturbing things the monster said,to Zoe here. But she may not have understood them. I'd like to hear them from you and ...?"

"Storm,Vincent Storm"said Vincent looking at Artemis

"Where's Axel?I haven't seen him since he went with you"asked Vincent narrowing her eyes in suspicion

"I do not council let him live. For what reason I can not imagine"answered Artemis,raising her arms in confusion

"I see..."said Vincent calming down

'Just how much trust does she have in him?!'thought Artemis

"You were going to tell me your end of the story?"Artemis asked Percy

And so he did, when he finished Artemis put her hand thoughtfully on her silver bow. "I feared this was the answer."

Zoe sat forward. "The scent, my lady?"

"Yes."

"What scent?" Percy asked.

"Things are stirring that I have not hunted in millennia," Artemis murmured. "Prey so old I have nearly forgotten."

She stared at Percy intently. "We came here tonight sensing the manticore, but he was not the one I seek. Tell me again, exactly what Dr. Thorn said."

"Um, 'I hate middle school dances.'"

"No, no. After that."

"He said somebody called the General was going to explain things to me."

Zoe's face paled. She turned to Artemis and started to say something, but Artemis raised her hand.

"Go on, Percy," Artemis said.

"Well, then Thorn was talking about the Great Stir Pot—"

"Stirring," Vincent corrected.

"Yeah. And he said, 'Soon we shall have the most important monster of all—the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus.'"

'No...it can't be...'Artemis thought

"Maybe he was lying?"Percy said

Artemis shook her head." was not. I've been too slow to see the signs. I must hunt this monster."

Zoe looked like she was trying very hard not to be afraid, but she nodded. "We will leave right away, my lady."

"No, Zoe. I must do this alone."

"But, Artemis—"

"This task is too dangerous even for the Hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there with me."

"As… as you wish, my lady."

I will find this creature," Artemis vowed. "And I shall bring it back to Olympus by the winter solstice. It will be all the proof I need to convince the Council of the Gods of how much danger we are in."

"You know what the monster is?"Percy asked

Artemis gripped her bow."Let us pray I am wrong"

"Can goddesses pray?"Percy asked,in return Artemis gave a small smile which lasted less than a second

"Before I go, Percy Jackson, I have a small task for you."

"Does it involve getting turned into a jackalope?"

"Sadly, no. I want you to escort the Hunters back to Camp Half-Blood. They can stay there in safety until I return."

"What?" Zoe' blurted out. "But, Artemis, we hate that place. The last time we stayed there—"

"Yes, I know," Artemis said. "But I'm sure Dionysus will not hold a grudge just because of a little, ah, misunderstanding. It's your right to use Cabin Eight whenever you are in need. Besides, I hear they rebuilt the cabins you burned down."

Zoe muttered something about foolish campers.

"And now there is one last decision to make"

Artemis turned to Vincent and Bianca

"Have you make up your minds,girls?"

Bianca hesitated."I'm still thinking about it"

"I've made up my mind"answered Vincent,making Artemis and Zoe smile

"Wait"Percy interrupted."Thinking about what?"

"They've invited us to join the hunt" answered Bianca

"What? But you can't! You have to come to Camp Half-Blood so Chiron can train you. It's the only way you can learn to survive."

"It is not the only way for a girl," Zoe said

"Bianca, camp is cool! It's got a pegasus stable and a sword-fighting arena and… I mean, what do you get by joining the Hunters?"asked Percy

"To begin with," Zoe said, "immortality."

Percy stared at Zoe then at Artemis."She's kidding right?"

"Zoe rarely kids about anything," Artemis said. "My Hunters follow me on my adventures. They are my maidservants, my companions, my sisters-in-arms. Once they swear loyalty to me, they are indeed immortal… unless they fall in battle, which is unlikely. Or break their oath."

"What oath?"Percy asked

"To foreswear romantic love forever," Artemis said. "To never grow up, never get married. To be a maiden eternally."

"Like you?"

Artemis nodded

"So you just go around the country recruiting half-bloods—"

"Not just half-bloods," Zoe interrupted. "Lady Artemis does not discriminate by birth. All who honor the goddess may join. Half-bloods, nymphs, mortals—"

"Which are you, then?"

Anger flashed in Zoe's eyes. "That is not thy concern, boy. The point is Bianca may join if she wishes. It is her choice."

"Bianca,this is crazy"Percy insisted ."What about your brother?Nico can't be a hunter"

"Certainly not," Artemis agreed. "He will go to camp. Unfortunately, that's the best boys can do."

"Hey"protested Percy

"And you Vincent? What about Axel?"asked Percy

"That's none of your business"answered Vincent

"You can see him from time to time," Artemis assured Bianca. "But you will be free of responsibility. He will have the camp counselors to take care of him. And you will have a new family. Us."

"A new family," Bianca repeated dreamily. "Free of responsibility."

"Bianca, you can't do this," Percy said. "It's nuts."

She looked at Zoe. "Is it worth it?"

Zoe nodded. "It is."

"What do i have to do ?" Bianca asked

"Say this"Zoe told her," 'I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis.'"

"I… I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis."

"'I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt.'"

Bianca repeated the lines. "That's it?"

Zoe nodded. "If Lady Artemis accepts thy pledge, then it is binding."

"I accept it," Artemis said.

The flames in the brazier brightened, casting a silver glow over the room. Bianca looked no different, but she took a deep breath and opened her eyes wide. "I feel… stronger."

"Welcome, sister," Zoe said.

"Remember your pledge," Artemis said. "It is now your life."

"It's your turn Vincent"said Zoe

"I'm not joining"answered Vincent

Artemis wasn't sure she heard it right.

"What did you just say?"asked Artemis asked

"I'm not joining your little group "answered Vincent calmly

"Why"asked Artemis

"I'm paid better and I'm already immortal"answered Vincent

" ?!"exclaimed Percy

"How?"asked Artemis

"Axel has his I would never abandon Axel,even if he became the worlds enemy i would still side with him because that is what family is"said Vincent looking at Bianca with disgust,Bianca looked down in shame

"That boy...you shouldn't make do with such inferior people..."Zoe started saying

"Oh,really?And what do YOU know about Axel?"asked Vincent,Artemis sensed that comment had ticked her off

"Males always betray you in the end. They're evil,all they do is rape and proves 's probably only your friend because he wants to get in your pants. If you join us you would understand"answered Zoe

"I understand"said Vincent getting up.

"Your a bunch of hypocrites,who knows how many innocent men you have killed because of your blind rage,and you dare insult my friend in **my presence** "said Vincent

"What oath was it?"asked Vincent glancing at Percy

"What the river styx?"asked Percy looking terrified,Vincent was emitting a purple aura

"Swear it,swear on the river styx that you never condemned an innocent man"screeched Vincent,Artemis felt like she was getting choked by the purple at the others it seemed that the same was happening to did not respond. She looked at Vincent with a look that was part guilt and part hatred.

"That's what i thought,good luck with a bunch of murderers.I'm sure you'll fit in"said Vincent,looking at Bianca,the purple aura fading

"Well looks like i missed something interesting"said someone from the end of the tent

Axel stood at the end,hand in one pocket with a smile on his face

"Where were you?!"asked Vincent incredulously

"Well,first i went to take my car back,i teleported it back with a teleportation scroll and then i met a certain someone who wanted to have a chat with me."Axel answered gesturing to his side

Apollo entered the tent,his face devoid of any of his usual smiles.

"Hello Artemis"

 **And cut!Whoo! I'm posting this chapter cause I'm going to be packed for the month. Hope you enjoy don't forget to review. And as always I will see YOU in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone I'm back with a new for your support.**_

 _ **Answering your comments**_

 _ **Artemis won't be evil but her relationship with Axel will be awkward**_

 _ **Axel is born in 1906 and he w**_ _ **as made immortal by the seraphs and lucifer**_

 _ **As for Vincent...you'll find out in the following chapters hehe**_

 _ **Disclaimer:I don't own any pjo characters. Rick owns and Vincent are mine though.**_

 _ **So without further ado let's get into it.**_

 _ **A few minutes before**_

 **Axel Pov**

"And...done"said Axel to himself watching the car disappear,slowly getting sucked in by the portal to appear in his garage

"Axel Creed"

Upon hearing his name being called from behind,Axel turned to meet a sandy blonde teen dressed in a sleeveless t-shirt and jeans.

"Nice ride"said Apollo

"Thanks" said Axel looking back to see the car was gone

"So what do you want?"asked Axel,facing away from Apollo

"I know"said Apollo in a neutral tone

"Well?Go on,let's not wait for the snow to melt"prodded Axel

"No need to keep up the facade Noir"said Apollo,suddenly finding himself unable to move

"Ah...that...so,what do you plan to do Apollo?Go tell daddy?Or maybe your sister?You should have done so before coming to me"said Axel turning towards Apollo walking towards him slowly

"What makes you think I haven't already?"Asked Apollo trying to move his body

"I can sense you from a mile away,you haven't met Artemis nor have you told your want something else from 't you?"asked Axel,now right in front of Apollo

"What do you plan to do to her?"asked Apollo ,grimacing

"Nothing...yet"said Axel smiling,enjoying Apollo's discomfort

"You see most of the evidence points to are a couple of other theories I've thought of...but,this seems most it's more easier."Axel said gesturing with his hands

"You can tell her if you won't stop me nor will it hinder my plans."said Axel walking around Apollo slowly

"But you see doing that will make me...very i might accidentally hurt a certain someone...say your kids?"said Axel

"Or maybe someone you can't save that easily"whispered Axel,right in Apollo's ear making him shiver

"I guess i could pay a little trip to old Leto's place...and send my regards" Axel said looking Apollo in the eye his red eyes glowing for a split second

"If you hurt her,I'll...kill you"said Apollo,glaring at Axel with hatred

"Now now no need to make promises you can't keep,all i ask is that you simply mind your own business"said Axel,Apollo found that he could move again

"Come on time to meet your sister"said Axel putting his hand on Apollo

"What are you doing?'asked Apollo

"Oh,warping"said Axel,before he warped them to the camp

 _ **Location:Hunters Camp**_

The moment they warped to camp Apollo felt the urge to puke.

"Give it a moment happens with everyone on they're first time"said Axel

"That's the tent right?"asked Axel walking towards a large tent,Apollo forced himself up,and followed Axel

 _ **Present time**_

"Hello Artemis"said Apollo

"Apollo,your early"said Artemis looking at Apollo

'Tell her Apollo!Tell her!'the voice in his head screamed

"Oh, I just wanted to see my daughter,it's been so long"said Apollo,Artemis looked at him disbelievingly

"Nothing else?"asked Artemis

"No,nothing"answered Apollo

"Fine you may see our daughter"said Artemis turning her attention to Axel

"And you?"she asked

"I have information that may...help you on your current hunt"said Axel

"As if you would have any worthwhile information"Zoe said before Artemis raised her hand indicating her to stop

"Let us hear it"said Artemis

"I'd like it to be private"said Axel gesturing to the others

"Like I'd let you be alone with Lady Artemis you..."Zoe said before she was interrupted

"Shut it demi-titan"said Axel,Zoe felt the blood drain out of her face

"How did you know that?"asked Zoe,half afraid of the answer

"I know many things"replied Axel

"Very well,leave us"said Artemis to the others

"But,Artemis!"protested Zoe

"Enough Zoe!"said Artemis

And so they left,Zoe glaring at Axel with utter hate. Axel and Artemis were the only ones in the sighed.

"So what was the info?"asked Artemis,in response Axel sat down in front of her

"The monster your hunting,it's the Ophiotaurus"said Axel,startling Artemis

"Are you sure?How do you know this?"asked Artemis,inching forward

"Yes,I'm of my sources reported this."said Axel

"Also,i would like to inform you that the titans know of this animal too"said Axel

"We know that"answered Artemis

"I know which titan is after it too"said Axel

"What?!Who?"asked Artemis

"Atlas"said Axel

"So he's been freed...thank you"said Artemis,feeling slightly ashamed

"Don't mention it"said Axel

"If you hunt this creature,expect an ambush. The titans had information of this creature for a long time."warned Axel

"Why are you helping me?"asked Artemis

"I'm assuming you know who Bianca di Angelo is?Who her father is?"asked Axel

"Yes,I found out the moment she joined the hunt"answered Artemis

"I want you to keep that information confidential"said Axel

"Why?"asked Artemis

"Because Hades didn't break the oath"said Axel

"What?But that's..."said Artemis

"The lotus casino in Las Vegas can slow down time"said Axel

"And they were put there"Artemis finished

"But,how do you know all of this?"asked Artemis

"Because i put them there,in 1930 i think"answered Axel,looking up as if remembering.

"How old are you?Why did you put them there"asked Artemis

"My age is none of business your father asked me to put them there to save them from the light bug"said Axel,his voice cold

"Light bug?Oh...Zeus"said Artemis,it was a well known fact that Zeus had massacred many children of the big three and minor gods too in his paranoia

"Anyway..."said Axel,standing up"My business here is over"he said walking towards the opening of the tent

"Wait"said Artemis,making Axel stop,but not turn around

"Thank you again,and...I'm sorry for my unbecoming diplay before"said Artemis,she saw a hint of a smile on his face

"Oh,that?Don't worry about 's long forgotten"answered Axel moving out of the tent

 **Percy POV**

Apollo assured us that dawn was coming, but you could've fooled me. It was colder and darker and snowier than ever. Up on the hill, Westover Hall's windows were completely lightless. I wondered if the teachers had even noticed the di Angelos and Dr. Thorn were missing yet. I didn't want to be around when they did. With my luck, the only name Mrs. Gottschalk would remember was "Percy Jackson," and then I'd be the subject of a nationwide manhunt… again.

The Hunters broke camp as quickly as they'd set it up. I stood shivering in the snow (unlike the Hunters, who didn't seem to feel at all uncomfortable), and Artemis stared into the sea like she was expecting something. Bianca sat off to one side, talking with Nico. I could tell from his gloomy face that she was explaining her decision to join the Hunt. I couldn't help thinking how selfish it was of her, abandoning her brother like that **.**

Thalia and Grover came up and huddled around me, anxious to hear what had happened in my audience with the goddess.

When I told them, Grover turned pale. "The last time the Hunters visited camp, it didn't go well."

"How'd they even show up here?" I wondered. "I mean, they just appeared out of nowhere."

"And Bianca joined them," Thalia said, disgusted. "It's all Zoe's fault. That stuck-up, no good—"

"Who can blame her?" Grover said. "Eternity with Artemis?" He heaved a big sigh.

"Ah,one sided love...how disgusting"said a voice from turned to meet Axel and Vincent

"And who are you to comment on my friends tastes"asked Thalia,glaring at Axel

"What still angry about your friend?It was never my job to save her and it's not my fault your friend has horrible taste"answered Axel,gesturing to Grover

"Hey!"protested Grover

"Why are you still here" I asked,trying to change the topic

"I'm they're guardian for a certain period of time so... i'll be accompanying you"answered Axel,with a wry smile.

"Apollo will be taking you to camp!"Artemis announced,although she seemed to be in her own world

The hunters all groaned

Apollo cleared his throat and held up one hand dramatically.

"Green grass breaks through snow.

Artemis pleads for my help.

I am so cool."

He grinned at us, waiting for applause.

"That last line was only four syllables," Artemis said.

Apollo frowned. "Was it?"

"Yes. What about I am so big-headed?"

"No, no, that's six syllables. Hmm." He started muttering to himself.

Zoe Nightshade turned to us. "Lord Apollo has been going through this haiku phase ever since he visited Japan. 'Tis not as bad as the time he visited Limerick. If I'd had to hear one more poem that started with, There once was a goddess from Sparta—"

"I've got it!" Apollo announced. "I am so awesome. That's five syllables!" He bowed, looking very pleased with himself.

"Wonderful vocabulary"said Axel,Apollo conveniently ignored him.

Apollo checked us out. "Let's see… Thalia, right? I've heard all about you."

Thalia blushed. "Hi, Lord Apollo."

"Zeus's girl, yes? Makes you my half sister. Used to be a tree, didn't you? Glad you're back. I hate it when pretty girls turn into trees. Man, I remember one time—"

"Brother," Artemis said. "You should get going."

"Oh, right." Then he looked at me, and his eyes narrowed. "Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah. I mean… yes, sir."

It seemed weird calling a teenager "sir," but I'd learned to be careful with immortals. They tended to get offended easily. Then they blew stuff up.

Apollo studied me, but he didn't say anything, which I found a little creepy.

"We'll be coming too"interrupted Axel,I could swear i say Apollo's face morph into a snarl for a split second,while Axel's lit up in a sadistic sneer.

"Well!" he said at last. "We'd better load up, huh? Ride only goes one way—west. And if you miss it, you miss it."

I looked at the Maserati, which would seat two people max. There were about twenty of us.

"Cool car," Nico said.

"Thanks, kid," Apollo said.

"But how will we all fit?"

"Oh." Apollo seemed to notice the problem for the first time. "Well, yeah. I hate to change out of sports-car mode, but I suppose…"

He took out his car keys and beeped the security alarm button. Chirp, chirp.

For a moment, the car glowed brightly again. When the glare died, the Maserati had been replaced by one of those Turtle Top shuttle buses like we used for school basketball games.

"Right," he said. "Everybody in."

Zoe ordered the Hunters to start loading. She picked up her camping pack, and Apollo said, "Here, sweetheart. Let me get that."

Zoe recoiled. Her eyes flashed murderously.

"Brother," Artemis chided. "You do not help my Hunters. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my Hunters. And you do not call them sweetheart."

Apollo spread his hands. "Sorry. I forgot. Hey, sis, where are you off to, anyway?"

"Hunting," Artemis said. "It's none of your business."

"I'll find out. I see all. Know all."

Artemis snorted. "Just drop them off, Apollo. And no messing around!"

"No, no! I never mess around."

Artemis rolled her eyes, then looked at us. "I will see you by winter solstice. Zoe, you are in charge of the Hunters. Do well. Do as I would do."

Zoe straightened. "Yes, my lady."

"Don't forget what I said Artemis"said Axel,Artemis regarded him with a odd look but didn't say anything.

Artemis knelt and touched the ground as if looking for tracks. When she rose, she looked troubled. "So much danger. The beast must be found."

She sprinted toward the woods and melted into the snow and shadows.

Apollo turned and grinned, jangling the car keys on his finger. "So," he said. "Who wants to drive?"

The Hunters piled into the van. They all crammed into the back so they'd be as far away as possible from Apollo and the rest of us highly infectious males, Bianca sat with them, leaving her little brother to hang in the front with us, which seemed cold to me, but Nico didn't seem to and Vincent sat next each other in the second seat from the right ,Vincent leaning on Axel slightly as she decided to doze off.

"This is so cool!" Nico said, jumping up and down in the driver's seat. "Is this really the sun? I thought Helios and Selene were the sun and moon gods. How come sometimes it's them and sometimes it's you and Artemis?"

"Downsizing," Apollo said. "The Romans started it. They couldn't afford all those temple sacrifices, so they laid off Helios and Selene and folded their duties into our job descriptions. My sis got the moon. I got the sun. It was pretty annoying at first, but at least I got this cool car."

"But how does it work?" Nico asked. "I thought the sun was a big fiery ball of gas!"

Apollo chuckled and ruffled Nico's hair. "That rumor probably got started because Artemis used to call me a big fiery ball of gas. Seriously, kid, it depends on whether you're talking astronomy or philosophy. You want to talk astronomy? Bah, what fun is that? You want to talk about how humans think about the sun? Ah, now that's more interesting. They've got a lot riding on the sun… er, so to speak. It keeps them warm, grows their crops, powers engines, makes everything look, well, sunnier. This chariot is built out of human dreams about the sun, kid. It's as old as Western Civilization. Every day, it drives across the sky from east to west, lighting up all those puny little mortal lives. The chariot is a manifestation of the sun's power, the way mortals perceive it. Make sense?"

Nico shook his head. "No."

"Well then, just think of it as a really powerful, really dangerous solar car."

"Can I drive?"

"No. Too young."

"Oo! Oo!" Grover raised his hand.

"Mm, no," Apollo said. "Too furry." He looked past me and focused on Thalia.

"Daughter of Zeus!" he said. "Lord of the sky. Perfect."

"Oh, no." Thalia shook her head. "No, thanks."

"Oh god,this isn't going to end well…."Axel muttered

"C'mon," Apollo said. "How old are you?"

Thalia hesitated. "I don't know."

It was sad, but true. She'd been turned into a tree when she was twelve, but that had been seven years ago. So she should be nineteen, if you went by years. But she still felt like she was twelve, and if you looked at her, she seemed somewhere in between. The best Chiron could figure, she had kept aging while in tree form, but much more slowly.

Apollo tapped his finger to his lips. "You're fifteen, almost sixteen."

"How do you know that?"

"Hey, I'm the god of prophecy. I know stuff. You'll turn sixteen in about a week."

"That's my birthday! December twenty-second."

"Which means you're old enough now to drive with a learner's permit!"

Thalia shifted her feet nervously. "Uh—"

"I know what you're going to say," Apollo said. "You don't deserve an honor like driving the sun chariot."

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Don't sweat it! Maine to Long Island is a really short trip, and don't worry about what happened to the last kid I trained. You're Zeus's daughter. He's not going to blast you out of the sky."

Apollo laughed good-naturedly. The rest of us didn't join him.

Thalia tried to protest, but Apollo was absolutely not going to take "no" for an answer. He hit a button on the dashboard, and a sign popped up along the top of the windshield. I had to read it backward (which, for a dyslexic, really isn't that different than reading forward). I was pretty sure it said WARNING: STUDENT DRIVER.

"Take it away!" Apollo told Thalia. "You're gonna be a natural!"

I'll admit I was jealous. I couldn't wait to start driving. A couple of times that fall, my mom had taken me out to Montauk when the beach road was empty, and she'd let me try out her Mazda. I mean, yeah, that was a Japanese compact, and this was the sun chariot, but how different could it be?

"Speed equals heat," Apollo advised. "So start slowly, and make sure you've got good altitude before you really open her up."

Thalia gripped the wheel so tight her knuckles turned white. She looked like she was going to be sick.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she said shakily. "N-nothing is wrong."

She pulled back on the wheel. It tilted, and the bus lurched upward so fast I fell back and crashed against something soft.

"Ow" Grover said.

"Sorry."

"Slower!" Apollo said.

"Sorry!" Thalia said. "I've got it under control!"

I managed to get to my feet. Looking out the window, I saw a smoking ring of trees from the clearing where we'd taken off.

"Thalia," I said, "lighten up on the accelerator."

"I've got it, Percy," she said, gritting her teeth. But she kept it floored.

"Loosen up," I told her.

"I'm loose!" Thalia said. She was so stiff she looked like she was made out of plywood.

"We need to veer south for Long Island," Apollo said. "Hang a left."

Thalia jerked the wheel and again threw me into Grover, who yelped.

"The other left," Apollo suggested.

I made the mistake of looking out the window again. We were at airplane height now—so high the sky was starting to look black.

"Ah…" Apollo said, and I got the feeling he was forcing himself to sound calm. "A little lower, sweetheart. Cape Cod is freezing over."

Thalia tilted the wheel. Her face was chalk white, her forehead beaded with sweat. Something was definitely wrong. I'd never seen her like this.

The bus pitched down and somebody screamed. Maybe it was me. Now we were heading straight toward the Atlantic Ocean at a thousand miles an hour, the New England coastline off to our right. And it was getting hot in the bus.

Apollo had been thrown somewhere in the back of the bus, but he started climbing up the rows of seats.

"Take the wheel!" Grover begged him.

"No worries," Apollo said. He looked plenty worried. "She just has to learn to—WHOA!"

I saw what he was seeing. Down below us was a little snow-covered New England town. At least, it used to be snow-covered. As I watched, the snow melted off the trees and the roofs and the lawns. The white steeple on a church turned brown and started to smolder. Little plumes of smoke, like birthday candles, were popping up all over the town. Trees and rooftops were catching fire.

Then, I felt it.

Time seemed to slow down literally,from the corner of my eye I watched Axel get out of his seat and calmly walk to the drivers seat.

"Sleep!" he ordered touching the back of Thalia's head as he yanked her out of the seat,flinging her to the nearby passenger seat as he took control of the driving himself. The bus gained balance.

"Where to again?"asked Axel

"There!" Apollo pointed. "Long Island, dead ahead"

The bus drove leisurely towards the coastline of northern Long Island. There was Camp Half-Blood: the valley, the woods, the beach. I could see the dining pavilion and cabins and the amphitheater.

We were only a few hundred yards away now.

Axel lowered the bus right near the canoe lake,on the snow and got out of the drivers seat.

"Next time background check your drivers"he said to Apollo before walking out,Vincent following him,her sleep broken by Thalia's world class driving skills.

I'd never seen Camp Half-Blood in winter before, and the snow surprised me.

See, the camp has the ultimate magic climate control. Nothing gets inside the borders unless the director, Mr. D, wants it to. I thought it would be warm and sunny, but instead the snow had been allowed to fall lightly. Frost covered the chariot track and the strawberry fields. The cabins were decorated with tiny flickering lights, like Christmas lights, except they seemed to be balls of real fire. More lights glowed in the woods, and weirdest of all, a fire flickered in the attic window of the Big House, where the Oracle dwelt, imprisoned in an old mummified body. I wondered if the spirit of Delphi was roasting marshmallows up there or something.

"Whoa," Nico said as he climbed off the bus. "Is that a climbing wall?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Why is there lava pouring down it?"

"Little extra challenge. Come on. I'll introduce you to Chiron. Zoe, have you met—"

"I know Chiron," Zoe said stiffly. "Tell him we will be in Cabin Eight. Hunters, follow me."

"I'll show you the way," Grover offered.

"We know the way."

"Oh, really, it's no trouble. It's easy to get lost here, if you don't"—he tripped over a canoe and came up still talking—"like my old daddy goat used to say! Come on!"

Zoe rolled her eyes, but I guess she figured there was no getting rid of Grover. The Hunters shouldered their packs and their bows and headed off toward the cabins. As Bianca di Angelo was leaving, she leaned over and whispered something in her brothers ear. She looked at him for an answer, but Nico just scowled and turned away.

"Take care, sweethearts!" Apollo called after the Hunters. He winked at me. "Watch out for those prophecies, Percy. I'll see you soon."

"What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, he hopped back in the bus. "Later, Thalia," he called. "And, uh, be good!"

He gave her a wicked smile, as if he knew something she didn't. Then he closed the doors and revved the engine. I turned aside as the sun chariot took off in a blast of heat. When I looked back, the lake was steaming. A red Maserati soared over the woods, glowing brighter and climbing higher until it disappeared in a ray of sunlight.

Nico was still looking grumpy. I wondered what his sister had told him.

"Who's Chiron?" he asked. "I don't have his figurine."

"Our activities director," I said. "He's… well, you'll see.

"If those Hunter girls don't like him," Nico grumbled, "that's good enough for me. Let's go."

The Big House was decorated with strings of red and yellow fireballs that warmed the porch but didn't seem to catch anything on fire. Inside, flames crackled in the hearth. The air smelled like hot chocolate. Mr. D, the camp director, and Chiron were playing a quiet game of cards in the parlor.

Chiron's brown beard was shaggier for the winter. His curly hair had grown a little longer. He wasn't posing as a teacher this year, so I guess he could afford to be casual. He wore a fuzzy sweater with a hoofprint design on it, and he had a blanket on his lap that almost hid his wheelchair completely.

He smiled when he saw us. "Percy! Thalia! Ah, and this must be—"

"Nico di Angelo," I said. "He and his sister are half-bloods."

Chiron breathed a sigh of relief. "You succeeded, then."

"Well…"

His smile melted. "What's wrong? And where is Annabeth?"

"Oh, dear," Mr. D said in a bored voice, "Not another one lost."

I'd been trying not to pay attention to Mr. D, but he was kind of hard to ignore in his neon orange leopard-skin warm-up suit and his purple running shoes. (Like Mr. D had ever run a day in his immortal life.) A golden laurel wreath was tilted sideways on his curly black hair, which must've meant he'd won the last hand of cards.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked. "Who else is lost?"

Just then,Axel walked into the room with Vincent

"Chiron! It's been a while!"he said

"Director Creed! What brings you here?"asked Chiron,Mr-D groaned when he saw Axel but said nothing

"Oh,many things,I'd like to talk to you in private later about a certain topic but it can wait"answered Axel

We were interupted, Grover trotted into the room, grinning like crazy. He had a black eye and red lines on his face that looked like a slap mark. "The Hunters are all moved in!"

Chiron frowned. "The Hunters, eh? I see we have much to talk about." He glanced at Nico. "Grover, perhaps you should take our young friend to the den and show him our orientation film."

"But… Oh, right. Yes, sir."

"Orientation film?" Nico asked. "Is it G or PG? 'Cause Bianca is kinda strict—"

"Your going to be living without her,make your own decisions Nico"Axel said

"But..."said Nico,looking conflicted

"I want to talk to you later"said Axel

"Hey that was uncalled for!"said Grover,to which Axel summoned one of his guns pointing it at him. Instinctively I reached for riptide.

"Know your place,you blithering idiot"said Axel before looking at me  
"Now now no need to use your little toothpick" he said with a smile,but his eyes said other wise

"If you try anything I'll shove that sword up your behind"they seemed to say

"Leave!" he ordered Grover who ran out like tartarus himself was after him

"You sure know how to make an introduction don't you"said Vincent sitting down,not bothered by Axel's behavior

"Oh,did I forget to mention? here knows me"said Axel  
"Wait what?" I asked

"A couple of years ago you spared a certain someone in a certain place...remember?"said Axel,I tried to remember where I'd seen him

"...wait your that guy! I remember you!You asked me to spare...oh. Nice to meet you again" I said

"You know this guy?"asked Thalia

"Yea i didn't recognise him because I met him once but...yea long story" I answered

"Now," Chiron said to Thalia and me, "perhaps you two should sit down and tell us the whole story."

When we were done, Chiron turned to Mr. D. "We should launch a search for Annabeth immediately."

"I'll go," Thalia and I said at the same time.

Mr. D sniffed. "Certainly not!"

Thalia and I both started complaining, but Mr. D held up his hand. He had that purplish angry fire in his eyes that usually meant something bad and godly was going to happen if we didn't shut up.

"From what you have told me," Mr. D said, "we have broken even on this escapade. We have, ah, regrettably lost Annie Bell—"

"Annabeth," I snapped. She'd gone to camp since she was seven, and still Mr. D pretended not to know her name.

"Yes, yes," he said. "And you procured a small annoying boy to replace her. So I see no point risking further half-bloods on a ridiculous rescue. The possibility is very great that this Annie girl is dead."

I wanted to strangle Mr. D. It wasn't fair Zeus had sent him here to dry out as camp director for a hundred years. It was meant to be a punishment for Mr. D's bad behavior on Olympus, but it ended up being a punishment for all of us.

"Annabeth may be alive," Chiron said, but I could tell he was having trouble sounding upbeat. He'd practically raised Annabeth all those years she was a year-round camper, before she'd given living with her dad and stepmom a second try. "She's very bright. If… if our enemies have her, she will try to play for time. She may even pretend to cooperate."

"That's right," Thalia said. "Luke would want her alive."

"In which case" said Mr. D, "I'm afraid she will have to be smart enough to escape on her own."

I got up from the table. Axel looked at me amused

"Percy." Chiron's tone was full of warning. In the back of my mind, I knew Mr. D was not somebody to mess with. Even if you were an impulsive ADHD kid like me, he wouldn't give you any slack. But I was so angry I didn't care.

"You're glad to lose another camper," I said. "You'd like it if we all disappeared!"

Mr. D stifled a yawn. "You have a point?"

"Yeah," I growled. "Just because you were sent here as a punishment doesn't mean you have to be a lazy jerk! This is your civilization, too. Maybe you could try helping out a little!"

For a second, there was no sound except the crackle of the fire. The light reflected in Mr. D's eyes, giving him a sinister look. He opened his mouth to say something—probably a curse that would blast me to smithereens

"Dionysus..."Axel warned,when Nico burst into the room, followed by Grover.

"SO COOL!" Nico yelled, holding his hands out to Chiron. "You're… you're a centaur!"

Chiron managed a nervous smile. "Yes, Mr. di Angelo, if you please. Though, I prefer to stay in human form in this wheelchair for, ah, first encounters."

"And, whoa!" He looked at Mr. D. "You're the wine dude? No way!"

"The wine dude"Vincent choked out laughing, Axel was trying not to smile

Mr. D turned his eyes away from me and gave Nico a look of loathing. "The wine dude?"

"Dionysus, right? Oh, wow! I've got your figurine."

"My figurine."

"In my game, Mythomagic. And a holofoil card, too! And even though you've only got like five hundred attack points and everybody thinks you're the lamest god card, I totally think your powers are sweet!"

"Ah." Mr. D seemed truly perplexed, which probably saved my life. "Well, that's… gratifying."

"Percy," Chiron said quickly, "you and Thalia go down to the cabins. Inform the campers we'll be playing capture the flag tomorrow evening."

"Capture the flag?" I asked. "But we don't have enough—"

"It is a tradition," Chiron said. "A friendly match, whenever the Hunters visit."

"Yeah," Thalia muttered. "I bet it's real friendly."

Chiron jerked his head toward Mr. D, who was still frowning as Nico talked about how many defense points all the gods had in his game. "Run along now," Chiron told us.

"Oh, right," Thalia said. "Come on, Percy."

She hauled me out of the Big House before Dionysus could remember that he wanted to kill me.

"You've already got Ares on your bad side," Thalia reminded me as we trudged toward the cabins. "You need another immortal enemy?"

She was right. My first summer as a camper, I'd gotten in a fight with Ares, and now he and all his children wanted to kill me. I didn't need to make Dionysus mad, too.

"Sorry," I said. "I couldn't help it. It's just so unfair."

She stopped by the armory and looked out across the valley, toward the top of Half-Blood Hill. Her pine tree was still there, the Golden Fleece glittering in its lowest branch. The tree's magic still protected the borders of camp, but it no longer used Thalia's spirit for power.

"Percy, everything is unfair," Thalia muttered. "Sometimes I wish…"

She didn't finish, but her tone was so sad I felt sorry for her. With her ragged black hair and her black punk clothes, an old wool overcoat wrapped around her, she looked like some kind of huge raven, completely out of place in the white landscape.

"We'll get Annabeth back," I promised. "I just don't know how yet."

"First I found out that Luke is lost," she said. "Now Annabeth—"

"Is alive"Axel finished,he and Vincent had come out

"Do you know anyone who may know where she is?" I asked

"My sources are checking"Axel answered

"But you said you wouldn't help"said Thalia

"I never said that. I simply said she wasn't a priority. Consider this my way of repaying you for the inconvenience you faced"Axel said walking away with Vincent

"How do you know him?"asked Thalia

"When i was on the quest to find the lightning bolt...we sort of went to Medusa's layer" I said

"I went in alone first while Annabeth and Grover scouted the outside. Medusa tried to kill me but I outsmarted her. And then time stopped" I said

"What?"

"Time stopped. That man stopped time and asked me to to spare Medusa. He convinced me it wasn't her fault she was like this. He was right...the gods cursed her and turned her into that." I responded

"So...Medusa's alive?"Thalia asked

"Aa far as i know...yes. Please Thalia you can't tell anyone about this" I said ,she remained quiet for a minute before she answered

"Alright...but I want you to convince him to play"she said

"Huh?"

"I want him to be on our team for capture the flag"she said

"Thalia...I don't know if he will..."

"Just try"she insisted

"Fine...but don't blame me if he declines" I said glancing at the basketball court

A few of the Hunters were shooting hoops. One of them was arguing with a guy from the Ares cabin. The Ares kid had his hand on his sword and the Hunter girl looked like she was going to exchange her basketball for a bow and arrow any second.

"I'll break that up," Thalia said. "You circulate around the cabins. Tell everybody about capture the flag tomorrow."

"All right. You should be team captain."

"No, no," she said. "You've been at camp longer. You do it."

"We can, uh… co-captain or something."

She looked about as comfortable with that as I felt, but she nodded.

As she headed for the court, I said, "Hey, Thalia."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what happened at Westover. I should've waited for you guys."

"It's okay, Percy. I probably would've done the same thing." She shifted from foot to foot, like she was trying to decide whether or not to say more. "You know, you asked about my mom and I kinda snapped at you. It's just… I went back to find her after seven years, and I found out she died in Los Angeles. She, um… she was a heavy drinker, and apparently she was out driving late one night about two years ago, and…" Thalia blinked hard.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well. It's… it's not like we were ever close. I ran away when I was ten. Best two years of my life were when I was running around with Luke and Annabeth. But still—"

"That's why you had trouble with the sun van."

She gave me a wary look. "What do you mean?"

"The way you stiffened up. You must've been thinking about your mom, not wanting to get behind the wheel."

I was sorry I'd said anything. Thalia's expression was dangerously close to Zeus's, the one time I'd seen him get angry—like any minute, her eyes would shoot a million volts.

"Yeah," she muttered. "Yeah, that must've been it."

She trudged off toward the court, where the Ares camper and the Hunter were trying to kill each other with a sword and a basketball.

The cabins were the weirdest collection of buildings you've ever seen. Zeus and Hera's big white-columned buildings, Cabins One and Two, stood in the middle, with five gods' cabins on the left and five goddesses' cabins on the right, so they all made a U around the central green and the barbecue hearth.

I made the rounds, telling everybody about capture the flag. I woke up some Ares kid from his midday nap and he yelled at me to go away. When I asked him where Clarisse was he said, "Went on a quest for Chiron. Top secret!"

"Is she okay?"

"Haven't heard from her in a month. She's missing in action. Like your butt's gonna be if you don't get outta here!"

I decided to let him go back to sleep.

I found Axel talking to Nico

"Take your time "Axel said before Nico walked off,deep in thought

"I want you to fight for me!" I said,Axel took a step back

"Sorry i don't swing that way"he said

"No no ! I mean I want you to play on our team for tomorrows capture the flag"I said

"No, not happening"said Axel immediately

"Please,we've never won against them, If we lose again..." I said,Axel sighed

"Alright, I'll , I don't take orders.I give i tell you to do something you do it no questions asked and I'll guaranty our victory"he said

"Okay,what were you talking to Nico about ?" I asked

"Oh nothing"Axel answered

 **Axel POV**

Vincent was offered a room at the big house due to her being exhausted.

Axel decided to meet Nico,finding him at the hermes cabin. He walked up to him

"Hey Nico! Fancy a chat"he asked

"What about?"Nico asked

"I'll tell you when you come"Axel answered

And so they walked through the snow.

"I spoke to your father"Axel said

"And he granted me permission to train you and also recruit you"Axel said

"But in the end it's your choice"Axel said

"You up for it?"he asked

"What will you be training me in?"Nico asked

"Sword fighting,basic combat and shooting for now"Axel answered

"So i get use a gun?!"Nico asked excitedly

"Yes"  
"When can I start?"asked Nico

"After the quest"

"What quest?"asked Nico

"You'll see"said Axel

 **Timeskip:the night of capture the flag**

Zoe Nightshade looked pretty upset. She kept glancing resentfully at Chiron, like she couldn't believe he was making her do this. The other Hunters didn't look too happy, either. Unlike last night, they weren't laughing or joking around. They just huddled together in the dining pavilion, whispering nervously to each other as they strapped on their armor. Some of them even looked like they'd been crying.

Thalia and Percy were deciding positions.

"And Axel you will be in defense"said Thalia

"Nope not happening"said Axel

"I'm team leader"said Thalia,getting angry

"Your inexperienced "replied Axel

"Excuse me?"said Thalia

"The hunters have centuries of experience,that is why they win"answered Axel

"So what's your plan then?"asked Thalia  
"You play decoy"answered Axel

"Huh?"

"Draw the hunters to you. Percy guard the flag don't try your dirty heroics"he said

"I wasn't going to..." Percy said before he stopped myself

"Alright the others should..."Axel continued

 **Timeskip:after the match**

"The campers win!"Chiron announced with delight."Finally"

The plan was simple but ingenious

The hunters expected Thalia to come for them leaving a few select ones at the flag that were Bianca Di Angelo and 2 hid himself using a spell he called Lurk and stole the flag right under their noses and created an illusion that made it seem like it hadn't been the time the hunters found out he was already near winning territory. I wore Annabeth's cap and waited for Zoe,ambushing her when she tried to take the flag. Meanwhile Axel returned and we had won.  
You would have thought the campers would have been humble,acted like it was a normal win.

Nope they weren't.

Amidst the cheering I saw Zoe,looking downright locked gazes at me briefly before walking towards Axel

'Oh crap that's not going to end well"I thought

"Thou is a sick,conniving bastard"Zoe cursed,almost immediately, the whole clearing grew silent. She was glaring straight at Axel who was looking very amused

"Well someone's a sore loser"said Axel fighting back a grin

We won fair and square," Thalia argued. Her electric blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"Chiron, can you please repeat the rules for us?" Axel said with mock-politeness. I noticed Zoë's face getting redder by the second, her glare never once leaving Axel's face.

Chiron nodded. "There is to be no maiming allowed. Only a max of two to three guards may surround the flag, and all magical items are allowed. According to the standard regulations, the campers won fairly within reason."

"He used magic not a magical item"Zoe argued

"Same thing,except using magic is more strenous. So basically i won fairly"answered Axel

Zoë narrowed her eyes. Her hunters were beside her, softly telling her to 'just let it go'. She stood up and looked like she was trying to calm herself, her face looked burned up, like smoke rising out of a volcano.

Then Zoe tried to attack Axel

Emphasis on the word tried.

The moment her fist came 5 cm away from Axel's he warped behind her

"Nice punch"said Axel,Zoe turned around trying to cut him with her knives

"You put those away...they might hurt someone"Axel said before warping right in front of her and knocking the knives out of her hand.

"Why you..."said Zoe before looking at something behing Axel

"This is impossible," Chiron said. "It… she has never left the attic. Never."

And yet, the withered mummy that held the Oracle shuffled forward until she stood in the center of the group. Mist curled around our feet, turning the snow a sickly shade of green.

None of us dared move. Then her voice hissed inside my head. Apparently everyone could hear it, because several clutched their hands over the ears.

I am the sprit of Delphi, the voice said. Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python.

The Oracle regarded Percy with its cold, dead eyes. Then she turned unmistakably toward Zoe Nightshade. Approach, Seeker, and ask.

Zoe swallowed. "What must I do to help my goddess?"

The Oracle's mouth opened, and green mist poured out. I saw the vague image of a mountain, and a girl standing at the barren peak. It was Artemis, but she was wrapped in chains, fettered to the rocks. She was kneeling, her hands raised as if to fend off an attacker, and it looked like she was in pain. The Oracle spoke:

Six shall go west to the goddess in chains,

One shall be lost in the land without rain,

The bane of Olympus shows the trail,

Campers and Hunters combined prevail,

The Titan's curse must one withstand,

and one shall perish by a parent's hand

And if what is lost shall not be found,

then one shall be hellbound.

And...it collapsed on the ground after saying that.

"Well that was interesting" said Axel

 _ **And cut!I'll either be continuing with the story or I might add some flashbacks which will describe the major changes Axel's life till now if you want something else in review and comment. Hope you had fun reading this.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**And I'm back with another chapter. Axel's life till the 21st for the support guys.I appreciate ,without further 's get back in. Hope you enjoy,open to criticism and feedback.**

 **The Name Axel**

"You done kid?"asked Azazel resting his sword on his shoulder,the sharp edge of the blade just missing his seraphs had been training Noir privately(with Azazel and Lucifer's help of course)

Noir scoffed"Not a chance!".Getting up,he raised his sword and swung at easily dodged and tried to kick Noir in turn dodged and jabbed at Azazel's dodged the jab and successfully kicked Noir back.

"I think I understand the problem...your not trying to kill me are you?"asked Azazel

"Of course not!"protested Noir,recovering from the kick.

"You've mastered the tricks and the moves but...your holding yourself me like you would an enemy"said Azazel beckoning Noir to attack.

"I...can't. "said Noir

"The person who murdered your friends won't hesitate to kill might even come after your new will you do then?Stand and watch as they die?"asked Azazel

Noir looked down with a pained face."I...never want that to happen again"

"Then come at me as you would your enemy"said Azazel

"Alright..."said Noir

Noir attacked,this time to swung at Azazel who deflected to find a knife sticking out of his chest.

"Hah!So you did try to kill time try it with a sword only"laughed Azazel

"Are you not affected by this ?"asked Noir taking his knife out making Azazel wince slightly

"Demons are pretty tough kid"said Azazel,turning to go

"What done already?"asked Noir

"I've got stuff to do"said Azazel,walking away

"By the way...we'll be enrolling you into a school,which brings me to ask you..."Azazel said,stopping

"Have you decided on a name for your new identity?"asked Azazel

"Axel"said Noir

"Axel what?"asked Azazel

"I'll let you handle that"said Noir

"Fine. Don't blame me if you don't like the name"said Azazel,walking away

 **Meeting Vincent**

"Alright Axel,don't be shy! Introduce yourself to the class"said the teacher as she guided him into the classroom

"Class we have a new friend here!"said the teacher gesturing to Axel

"My name is Axel,pleased to meet you."said Axel

"What are your hobbies Axel?"asked the teacher

"Reading "said Axel

"Anything else"asked the teacher

"No I don't think so"replied Axel,a few snickers were heard from the back of the class

"Silence"ordered the teacher."Your seat will be in the second last in the fifth row,right behind Vincent,Vincent please raise your hand"said the teacher,Vincent raised her hand.

'So this is his daughter eh'thought Axel as he walked towards his nodded to Vincent and sat down and placed his notebook on the table.

"Alright then,back to class. Where were we last time?"asked the teacher

"We were on the second page of geometry ma'am"a girl at the front seat replied

"Alright then,so from here..."

Time skip lunch break:

Axel turned around,indtroducing himself to Vincent.

"Hello,my name is Axel Creed"he said with a smile

"Vincent Storm,pleased to meet you"said Vincent

They ate lunch talking to each other.

 _ **Timeskip after classes,going home:**_

Vincent and Axel walked home the sun was walked home chatting about god knows what,Axel making a couple of jokes in between.

"Well this is my place"said Vincent

"Oh,my place is right opposite to yours"said Axel,pointing to a house behind him

"Really?That's great!"said Vincent,jumping with joy

" Bye Vincent,see you later"said Axel turning to go to his house

"Bye Axel"said Vincent,while turning to go to hers,

On entering she met her father in the living room.

"Daddy,your home early"said Vincent,the said person turned to look at the girl opening his arms for a hug which Vincent gladly received.

"I wanted to spend some time with my little baby girl"said Lucifer hugging Vincent

"So,how was school today?"asked Lucifer

"It was great! I made a friend!"said Vincent,coming out of the hug

"Really?What's his name?"asked Lucifer,knowingly

"Axel,he lives right across "said Vincent

 _ **A New Friend**_

 **Year 1916**

 **Vincent POV**

It was the beginning of August when Ava Beelzebub joined our class.

I knew of the Former Duke of father,Helbrim had died when she was 2 and her mother Amanda during her aunt had taken her in shortly and the rest was introduced herself to the had blackish violet hair,with red eyes which were signature demon eyes.

"Hello, my name is Ava.I hope we get along well."she said before the teacher alloted her a next to had been shifted to another class this year so I could only meet him in breaks and while going home. He seemed to rarely be at home these days.I tried asking him where he went but he used to just reply with"Oh,just wandering" or "Shopping for groceries".Classes went on as introduced herself to me during break time,before she was hoarded with students asking her questions,the usual new kid walked into class and we ate together like we always resumed.

Timeskip:After classes

I packed my bag to find Axel waiting for me at the usual used to take a longer detour to enjoy the weather,except when it got up to go when we were stopped by a voice to our was Ava running towards us,her bag in hand

"Wait!"She said,approaching us

"I want to come too"said Ava

"We're just going home"Axel replied

"My house is that way too"Ava replied looking at Axel,he sighed.

"Alright then,come on"he said starting to walk,Ava's eyes lit up and she happily nodded

We chatted along the making a joke or two in between but otherwise he was quiet.

"So where are you from?" I asked,Axel interrupted me by asking us if we wanted to come play at his both agreed and decided to meet up at his house at 4 o clock.

After reaching my house Ava bid us good bye and pointed to a house right next to Axel's.

"I'm staying there"she said as she walked to her house.I was about to do the same but was stopped by Axel.

"Vincent,may I have a word with you?"asked Axel, I looked at him in confusion

"Sure!About what?" I asked

"About Ava,don't bring up her don't."said Axel

"Why?What's wrong?"I asked

"It's not my place to as a friend,I'm asking you not to"said Axel,I sighed

"Fine,but you better tell me soon"I responded

"Lucifer might tell you if you ask i wouldn't recommend it"said Axel

"Dad knows?Well if it's that serious I'll let it go"I said,Axel looked at me gratefully

"Thanks Vince"he said

 **Ava Beelzebub**

 **Location:Heaven**

Axel followed Gabriel to a heavily guarded building resembling a warehouse,but as far as he knew,warehouses didn't look as grand as this one. The guards immediately parted when the saw they didn't take as kindly to Axel,indicated by the spears and swords at his neck.

"He's with me"said Gabriel,looking back,the guards went back to their normal positions wordlessly

"My god what's with the stick up their arse?"asked Axel,scoffing

"Axel!"scolded looked at Gabriel with irritation but said nothing continuing to follow walked past shelves with various boxes and files and stood in front of a 3 foot long cylindrical pillar which had a cubical light brown box on pillar was surrounded by a wall of watched as Gabriel stuck her hand inside,the light parting,and grabbed the box holding it with both her looked at it,her blue eyes reflecting her melancholy,before she turned to Axel.

"Hold up your hand"she ordered,Axel stuck his right hand forward,Gabriel opened the box removing a ring shaped like the face of a wolf with 2 yellow gemstones for the eyes.

"We wanted to do a ceremony but I felt this would be better since you aren't fond of crowds"said Gabriel smiling softly,she gently placed the ring on his index finger.

Axel flexed his wrist. The ring adjusted itself properly on his finger and the gemstones glowed for a quick felt something pass into him. A feeling like a stream of water going into his felt a slight feeling of lightness in his body,he walked forward and observed that his movements had become more fluid and precise.

"So what does it do other than giving me a boost?"asked Axel,flexing his hands

"It grants the chosen one the power of God,we're not sure what else it does since only the chosen god can use it to its actual abilities"said Gabriel

"So what do I do now?"asked Axel,Gabriel smirked

"Shouldn't you be deciding that?After all your God now"said Gabriel bowing,Axel cringed

"Never bow to me again"said Axel,Gabriel looked at him with a small smile which Axel sat down into a meditating pose.

"What are you doing?"asked Gabriel

"I don't know.I've got a sort of feeling like i should do stay quiet for a moment"replied Axel.

Axel closed his eyes and felt himself being transported...everywhere.

"Omnipresence"he thought,he could see everything,the land,the seas, he saw something...which jarred him out of his his eyes he looked at Gabriel who was standing next to him.

"I saw a demon girl same age as me. She's being experimented on by humans"said Axel,Gabriel looked at him in shock.

"But that's impossible. Children aren't allowed to go to the human world until they learn to conceal their demonic appearance."replied Gabriel

"She's got black hair,red eyes,reddish skin and she bleeds gray"said Axel looking at Gabriel with narrowed eyes

"That's a demon"said Gabriel,Axel got up and snapped his finger summoning a pen and paper and wrote something on it to Gabriel he said"Give this to Lucifer immediately,its the co ordinates to the facility where she's imprisoned.I want him there as soon as possible."

Gabriel looked at the paper before began walking away

"Where are you going?"asked Gabriel

"To pay them a visit"replied Axel

"You should'nt make any rash decisions!If we wait..."said Gabriel,but Axel was already gone

She sighed."You better be careful you idiot..."

 **Location:Facility(North east end)  
Area no.7037382000023844**

Axel warped on top of the roof of the needed to get in without being seen...but he felt a word come into his mind.

"Lurk"he muttered,and warped into the arrived in a dimly lit corridor. With a room door open where light blazed into the glanced into it and saw a man and woman conversing .

"Simply amazing"said the male

"I agree,who would have thought the child would have such power?And such great regenerative capabilities! If we manage to find the specific mutation causing this and find a way to replicate it we'll make history!"replied the female with vigor

"But the appearance may be a problem."said the male

"True,how did the mental tests go?"asked the female

"Very well. The subject displays high cognitive abilities,I wouldn't be surprised if she was smarter than us"replied the male

"She's managed to almost escape the facility 4 times even after we increased the security"replied the female

"But,overuse of tranquilisers may cause damage to the subjects body"said the male,the female scoffed

"We can't afford to lose her"said the female

"How did the tests go with the others?"asked the male

"Terrible. They died as soon as it entered the blood stream"replied the female

"Shit!Why is this happening?"asked the male before he looked at his watch.

"I need to sedate the subject"said the male,opening a nearby table pulling out a female cringed

"Good luck with last time i tried,the brat bit me"she said

"Its an art"the man joked walking out into the corridor,Axel following him

The man walked around taking several turns before standing in front of a metal door,taking out his keys,he opened the lock and entered the room,Axel following him in.

Axel's eyes roamed around the room until they landed on a girl,the same one he skin,red glowing eyes,wearing a dirty grey growled at the man,her eyes filled with fear.

"Just your daily dose of medicine No.1"said the man,the girl in turn growled at him

The man inched closer trying to inject the in turn bit him knocking the glass syringe to the ground breaking man cursed taking a knife out of his pocket and stabbing her,the girl cried in pain.

"Now I have to go get another because someone couldn't take a little prick"he said pulling the knife walked past Axel and slammed the door shut. 

Axel made himself visible,which wasn't that good an idea as it scared the girl who dragged herself to a corner. The room had nothing in it just walls...which were splattered with blood,probably from previous struggles.

"Sorry,it couldn't help you.I'm not sure if i can overpower him in my current state"said Axel looking down with guilt,the girl growled at him

"I can get you out of here"he said getting closer,the girl growled and pounced on him biting his winced but didn't stop in turn placed his other palm on the girls head gently

"I'm not going to hurt you"said Axel,the girl stopped biting him and looked at him.

"ahhaaa"she muttered,pointing at him

'Crap,she can't speak mind english,I don't think she can speak at all'thought Axel

"Axel"he said pointing at himself.

"Acel"the girl nodded.

'Think think...ah!Got it!'thought Axel,before pointing to himself and then to the girl,he then pointed to the door

"Escape"he said,the girl seemed to understand and nodded

'Finally'thought Axel,he heard the door being opened from outside,he ran to the girl placing a hand on her mouth,hugging her and activating lurk.

The man entered the room with 2 other men,probably for holding the girl down while she was getting eyes opened wide when he saw the room was empty.

"Shit! She's escaped!Sound the alarm"he screamed running out of the room with the other 2 men,leaving the door open

"Let's go said Axel firmly holding the girls hand,turning his head to her he realised she was shivering

"I won't let them hurt you"said Axel,squeezing her hand

They walked into the corridor where he first warped held the girl close before warping out of the facility.

Into the snow 750 meters from felt lurk deactivate.

"Not now!"he cursed as he and the girl ran towards the woods 1000 meters from them.

He heard someone scream"There she is!",which prompted him and the girl to run even they entered the woods he turned to see a group of heavily armed men coming out of the entrance to the pointed towards him and the girl before he turned and ran into the woods along with the girl.

After running for 20 minutes they found themselves near a frozen the girl shivering Axel took off his shirt placing it on he couldn't feel the proceeded to take off his shoes and put them on the girl.

'Why isn't this working?'he thought looking at his ring. The gem glowed dirty yellow.

'Lucifer said the previous god got corrupted which caused him to 't tell me this got affected too'he thought

"Just a minute I'm going to try something"he said before concentrating his power on the ring,he willed it to cleanse gems started glowing yellow until they reached a bright golden.

"That's better!"said Axel,looking at the girl for confirmation

Before she could do anything,they were interrupted by the group of men from the facility

"Found you"the leader of the group said,walking towards the girl,Axel immediately got between man was 10 feet away from the girl and him.

"Your not taking her anywhere"said Axel,his eyes glowing silver,the man looked at him amused

"Looks like we found another that talks"he said to the men behind him

"Brave little man huh?Do you think i can't shoot you?You seem to have something similar to her but...there's no real evidence"said the man,raising his hand,the men behind him raised their guns.

"Her wounds will heal but what about yours?"asked the man,Axel felt a hundred thoughts running through his mind,the girl whimpered holding him close.

He saw visions of humanity's sins,people getting burnt on a stake,riots,mothers losing their children,children losing their parents,loved ones dead,dying, needed to be punished,they needed to be judged.

Axel raised his right hand,making it into a fist.

"Light of Judgement"

Everything went white for a split second. Screams of agony could be heard and then everything returned to normal.

The men were place of every man was smoking immediately looked back to see the girl wasn't heaved a sigh of felt someone appear towards his looking he found it to be Lucifer,Azazel,Gabriel and 3 more demons.

"Well,looks like you handled it here"said Lucifer,looking around

"I told you to come immediately"said Axel,irritated

"I did!Couldn't find you"protested Lucifer

"Must be the ring"said Gabriel

"Who's your friend?"asked Lucifer,looking at the girl,his eyes widened

"Ava Beelzebub?!"he screamed

"You know her?"asked Axel  
"I knew her died when she was 2 years has the same energy signature"said Lucifer

"Energy signature?"asked Axel,looking at Ava

"Like yours,you used the light of judgement didn't you?That's the ultimate weapon of energy signature it gives off is phenomenal."said Lucifer

"In any case,i should take her back to her family"said Lucifer,moving forward,Ava growled hugging Axel the eyes filled with fear

"Denied"said Axel,Lucifer looked at him with disbelief

"What?Do you understand what your saying?She's the daughter of the duke of hell!This isn't some normal situation"said Lucifer

"Then how did she come here?Devil children cannot go to the human world until they learn to change their she doen't even know how to speak.I will not let anyone take her anywhere before I find out what's going on here"said Axel,the demon behind Lucifer shook his head moving toward them.

"I do not understand why milord heeds the words of a one as impertinent as this one"said the demon

"Time to teach you a lesson"he sneered as he came closer to snapped his finger,immediately a sword pierced through the demon's demon howled as the area smoked up the flesh rotting at the contact of the sword.  
"Asmodeus!"screamed another demon,female,running towards tired to pull the sword out but her hands smoked and burnt at the touch of the hilt.

"Stay back Abaddon"Asmodeus screamed

Axel held out his hand,the sword disappearing and reappearing in the air near Axel, was a 125 cm in length,the blade was white with glowing blue engravings all over it,the hilt had black leather,the guard and pommel coloured black with a dragon on each side of the guard and a blue coloured stone on the pommel.

"Excalibur"Gabriel muttered in snarled

"The brat wields the holy sword?!Oh,just perfect."said Asmodeus,sneering at Axel

" her to heavens demons will be allowed to visit her until I say so"ordered Axel

"Yes sir!"said Gabriel walking towards them,Ava hid behind Axel

Axel turned around and indicated to Gabriel.

"She's a won't hurt you"said Axel,Ava shook her head grabbing him more tightly,Axel placed his hand on he head,stroking it gently.

"I'll be back as soon as I can.I you need your ?"asked Axel,Ava looked at him for a short while before nodded.

"Take her and guard her until i return"said Axel,Gabriel nodded before coming toward them and kneeling down in front of smiled gently and stuck out her palm which Ava grabbed one last nod at Axel they warped to heaven.

"This is blasphemy!You'll be hanged for such insolence"said Asmodeus

"He won't be harmed"said Lucifer

"But,milord! The boy is dangerous"protested Abaddon

"You would try to murder God?"asked Axel,smiling

"God?!What the hell are you..."said Asmodeus before he saw the ring on Axel's hand,the sign of god.

"Lucifer mentioned Light of Judgement didn't he?I wonder who's the only person who can do that?"asked Axel

"No...no...NO...I will not accept this...this...impossible!"said Asmodeus before warping back to hell with third demon also seemed to have warped out.

"Wow...what a bunch of losers"muttered Azazel,looking at where Asmodeus once stood

"So what now,God?"asked Azazel

"The facility still remains.I want you and Lucifer to help me destroy it and everyone in it"said Axel,Lucifer whistled

"Are you sure about this?Once you kill someone...there's no going back"said Lucifer

"I isn't murder"said Axel looking at Lucifer who smiled.

"You make me proud kid"said Lucifer

"It's punishment"they said in unision

"Birds of a feather..."muttered Azazel,looking at them disapprovingly

Axel snapped his finger warping them near the facility.

"Azazel I want you to retrieve any files you can find from inside the and I will set fire to the place from the explosives where ever you can it?"said Axel

"Easier said than done.I'll try my to make sure,I don't need to leave any of them alive right?"asked Azazel,Axel nodded

"Fine"said Azazel warping inside,Axel turned to Lucifer

"Alright,I'll use hell fire to light the place use swarm to finish off the ones inside."said Axel

"Would have been easier if you could use swarm. My hell fire's more potent"said Lucifer

"No thanks,I hate with my new powers I'm pretty sure I'm as good"said Axel,Lucifer raised an eyebrow."Is that a challenge?"he asked,Axel nodded

"Heh,this'll be over in no time"said Lucifer running to the guards noticed him.

"Stop!This is a restricted area!"one screamed,Lucifer smiled

"I know"he said summoning a large swarm of Locusts."Go"he commanded

The locusts attacked the guards flying in to attack others screams could be heard shivered.

"Those things are just plain nasty"Axel muttered warping above the facility.

"Hell fire!"he screamed,large balls of blue fire formed around him,propelling themselves towards the entire building lit so large they could been seen easily from far away.A few parts exploded where Azazel had placed used another round of hellfire for good he warped back to Lucifer

"Is Azazel done?This place is about to blow"asked Axel,he heard a voice from behind

"Yes,I'm grief,I thought you would go a little easy on the magic"said a tired Azazel,his suit half burnt

Axel winced"Sorry about that"

"Let's get out of fire won't die shouldn't get seen"advised Lucifer,the other two nodded before they warped out together.

 **Location:Heaven**

 **2 hours later**

Axel and Lucifer walked to the infirmary talking as they walked.

"This is not the first demon kid they've used. She's the last one remaining,probably due to the difference in strength"said Lucifer

"How many before her?"asked Axel

" Seven,she's the eighth one,according to the files Azazel found "replied Lucifer

"And there's no other survivors"asked Axel,Lucifer nodded

"We already 's the only one"replied Lucifer,opening the large door of the infirmary,inside were many beds coloured white with no roof was designed to let natural light enter in,plants of different kinds grew and the place smelt like grass with a hint of moisture,like a freshly watered spotted Ava sitting with Gabriel,both of them laughing over noticed him and tried to get up but was stopped by Gabriel.

"Milord,it is great to see your back"said Gabriel, rubbed his head,irritated

"I believe i told you to stop addressing me like , sir,lord,liege,king or anything like that"said Axel,Gabriel smirked.

"As you wish,Father"said 's rubbed his head even harder

"Don't call me that too"he screeched

"Sorry,would you prefer daddy?"asked Gabriel,Axel looked at Lucifer with a pained look

"Don't look at 's teased me a lot too. I have no intention of having her start again"Lucifer whispered

"Did you say something?"asked Gabriel."Nothing!"screamed Lucifer

"No calling me anything except Axel"said Axel,Gabriel pouted .

"Your no fun"she said getting walked closer to Ava

"Sometimes I wonder which one's the devil in this room"Axel muttered

"How do you feel?"asked Axel

"Better"replied Ava,Axel's looked at Ava in shock.

"You can speak English?!"he asked

"Angels can share knowledge if they touch a persons head,we can scan one's memories too"replied Gabriel

"So how much did you give her?"asked Axel

"She knows enough for someone her age,she'll be able to join you and Vincent next year if she wants"replied Gabriel

"We'll deal with that sent you the facility?Do you remember their name or face" asked Axel,Ava shook her head stepped forward.

"I can see check your memories if you want"she asked,Ava nodded

"Gabriel...are you sure?"asked Lucifer,Gabriel nodded

"Alright,I need you to let me in Ava"said Gabriel,placing a finger on Ava's head

A minute passed,finally Gabriel removed her hand and shook her head.

"She's indirectly resisting,she doesn't trust me fully"replied Gabriel

"I'm sorry"said Ava looking down,Gabriel shook her head

"No,it's natural that one would 'll try some other day"said Gabriel

"What if i do it?"asked Axel

"Do you even know how to do this"asked Lucifer

"Gabriel,show me how to do it"said Axel pointing to his head

Gabriel sighed placing a hand on his head.  
" will you be able to do it?"asked Gabriel

"Yes,Ava I want you to let me I want is to stop whoever took you from doing it again...will you help me?"asked Axel,Ava nodded.

"Alright then"said Axel,placing his hand on her head,removing it in a few seconds.

"It's the aunt"said Axel

"So fast?!"asked Gabriel

"I guess this"said Axel,indicating the ring"Gets things done fast"

"The only remaining relative was her aunt"said Lucifer."Probably did it to gain the family fortune"

"But,why give away a demon to the humans"asked Gabriel

"To cover up the the humans,the people caught red handed"replied Lucifer

"You'll need to be adopted"said Lucifer turning to Ava

"She can stay with me"said Axel,cutting in

"Allowing you to stay alone was bad you want me to allow this?"screeched Lucifer

"It'll be will act as her guardian for public purposes"replied Axel

"Azazel's going to shoot you one of these days"muttered Lucifer

"Well he was complaining about people calling him a lonely geezer"said Axel

"This will just make it look even sketchy!"muttered Lucifer

"So do you want to?"asked Axel,Ava nodded.

"Seeing that she only trusts him it's our only choice"added Gabriel

"Don't screw up kid"said Lucifer looking at Axel,he nodded

Later that evening Azazel's scream could be heard all over hell.

 **Memories**

 **1940 Location:HELL**

"Are you sure you want to do this" asked Lucifer,Axel nodded

"I just want to forget about this rage for a while"replied Axel

"Alright then.I won't remove those memories.I'll seal them away"replied Lucifer

"Sounds good to me"replied Axel

"If you want to remember again,you'll need to trigger a very powerful negative emotion"replied Lucifer,Axel nodded

"Well have a will take a while"said Lucifer

 _ **And...cut. Will be continuing the story normally from next chapters.I left out a few memories,which will be added in later as flashbacks or in some other way. I'll be uploading lesser till may end cuz of exams and entrance try my level best to write whenever I can. Cheers and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	7. Update

**Where were we again?Oh yeah!**

 **Time:Current**

 **Camp Half Blood**

 _"The Titan's curse must one withstand"_

"You know who this titan is,don't you Chiron?"asked Axel.

The Centaur sighed."Let us hope it's not who I think it is..."replied Chiron as watched the demigod and satyr carry the mummy back to the attic.

Sounds like you need a little help"Said Axel, centaur turned to face the him.

"Are you willing to take the case?"he asked, shook his head.

"I'm on ,certain circumstances forced me to cut it short."he replied.

"But,I know someone who equally good."said Axel. The centaur looked at him quizzically.

"And whom are you referring to?"asked Chiron

"Vincent Storm,I believe you were acquainted with her while I was participating in your little tournament,which I won for you of course"replied Axel,grinning.

"She's good?"asked Chiron.

"Very. Only a handful of people can match up to ,you and I both know there's going to be a quest,which involves hunters and hunters will object to any male companions on the quest. Vincent is more skilled than all of 's probably the one person who can actually give me a good fight"replied Axel

"I'll take your word for it. But how are you going to convince the hunters?"asked Chiron.

"I'm going to give them an offer they can't refuse"

Vincent sat on the snow next to the big house.

"There's probably going to be a mission material. Are you up for it?"asked Axel,sitting down next to her.

"Will you be leaving?"asked Vincent,looking at the pursed his lips.

"After the Di Angelo business is done? you a new recruit,by the Nico kid seems promising"Axel replied

"Is it my fault?"asked Vincent,looking down.

"It never was. I never blamed you for not the sort of person to do that"replied Axel

"You never rarely never pick dad doesn't know what your up to."said Vincent.

Axel sighed."I'm not going to go back on our promise.I still have some business to attend to,something personal.I'll be back after that."replied Axel,getting up.

"About the calls...why do you always call me when I'm out hunting"asked Axel,smiling.

"It's not really easy to kill a wendigo while your on the phone."he said,Vincent smiled.

"I half expected you to tell me you couldn't get a signal"she replied.

"Oh,we both know you wouldn't buy that!"he joked.

"Anyway let's get in they're probably starting"he said,Vincent nodded

 **Location:Big House**

The council was held around a Ping-Pong table in the rec room. Dionysus waved his hand and supplied snacks: Cheez Whiz, crackers, and several bottles of red wine. Then Chiron reminded him that wine was against his restrictions and most of the campers were underage. Mr. D sighed. With a snap of his fingers the wine turned to Diet Coke. Nobody drank that either.

Mr. D and Chiron (in wheelchair form) sat at one end of the table. Zoe and Bianca di Angelo (who had kind of become Zoe's personal assistant) took the other end. Thalia and Grover and Percy sat along the right, and the other head councilors—Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, and the Stoll brothers—sat on the left. Vincent sat on an extra chair while Axel leaned against the Ares kids were supposed to send a representative, too, but all of them had gotten broken limbs (accidentally) during capture the flag, courtesy of the Hunters. They were resting up in the infirmary.

"Should have taught them how to dodge..."muttered Axel.

Zoe started the meeting off on a positive note. "This is pointless."

"Cheez Whiz!" Grover gasped. He began scooping up crackers and Ping-Pong balls and spraying them with topping.

"There is no time for talk," Zoe continued. "Our goddess needs us. The Hunters must leave immediately."

"And go where?" Chiron asked.

"West!" Bianca looked like she'd been working out, and her skin glowed faintly, like the other Hunters, as if she'd been taking showers in liquid moonlight. "You heard the prophecy. Five shall go west to the goddess in chains. We can get six hunters and go."

Axel sneezed,which made everyone look at him.

"Sorry.I'm allergic to stupidity."he replied .Zoe narrowed her eyes.

"And what do **you** suggest?"she asked.

"Your little poem mentioned something about hunters and campers working together."he replied.

"Axel's right"Thalia said."Campers and Hunters combined prevail. We're supposed to do this together."

"No!" Zoe said. "The Hunters do not need thy help."

"Unfortunately,Shakespeare's not here. But,the lady doth protest too much methinks"said Axel,Zoe glared at him

"Axel..."said Vincent. Axel sighed loudly.

"Yes,yes, I'll tone it down"he replied.

"I fear the prophecy says you do need our help," Chiron said. "Campers and Hunters must cooperate."

"Or do they?" Mr. D mused, swirling his Diet Coke under his nose like it had a fine bouquet. "One shall be lost. One shall perish. That sounds rather nasty, doesn't it? What if you fail because you try to cooperate?"

"Mr. D," Chiron sighed, "with all due respect, whose side are you on?"

Dionysus raised his eyebrows. "Sorry, my dear centaur. Just trying to be helpful."

"We're supposed to work together," Thalia said stubbornly. "I don't like it either, Zoe, but you know prophecies. You want to fight against one?"

Zoe grimaced, but you could tell Thalia had scored a point.

"We must not delay," Chiron warned. "Today is Sunday. This very Friday, December twenty-first, is the winter solstice."

"Oh, joy," Dionysus muttered. "Another dull annual meeting."

"Artemis must be present at the solstice," Zoe said. "She has been one of the most vocal on the council arguing for action against Kronos's minions. If she is absent, the gods will decide nothing. We will lose another year of war preparations."

"Are you suggesting that the gods have trouble acting together, young lady?" Dionysus asked.

"Yes, Lord Dionysus."

Mr. D nodded. "Just checking. You're right, of course. Carry on."

"I must agree with Zoe," said Chiron. "Artemis's presence at the winter council is critical. We have only a week to find her. And possibly even more important: to locate the monster she was hunting. Now, we must decide who goes on this quest."

"Three and three" Percy said.

"We're supposed to have six," Percy said. "Four Hunters, two from Camp Half-Blood. That's more than fair."

Zoe grunted. "I would prefer to take all the Hunters. We will need strength of numbers."

"You'll be retracing the goddess's path," Chiron reminded her. "Moving quickly. No doubt Artemis tracked the scent of this rare monster, whatever it is, as she moved west. You will have to do the same. The prophecy was clear: The bane of Olympus shows the trail. What would your mistress say? 'Too many Hunters spoil the scent.' A small group is best."

Zoe picked up a Ping-Pong paddle and studied it like she was deciding who she wanted to whack first. "This monster—the bane of Olympus. I have hunted at Lady Artemis's side for many years, yet I have no idea what this beast might be."

Everybody looked at Dionysus,probably because he was the only god present and gods are supposed to know things. He was flipping through a wine magazine, but when everyone got silent he glanced up, "Well, don't look at me. I'm a young god, remember? I don't keep track of all those ancient monsters and dusty titans. They make for terrible party conversation."

That's some serious danger you're facing," Connor Stoll said."It sounds like at least two of the six are going to die."

"One shall be lost in the land without rain" Beckendorf said. "If I were you, I'd stay out of the desert."

There was a muttering of agreement.

"And the Titan's curse must one withstand," Silena said. "What could that mean?"

Chiron and Zoe exchange a nervous look, but whatever they were thinking, they didn't share smirked knowingly.

"One shall perish by a parent's hand," Grover said in between bites of Cheez Whiz and Ping-Pong balls. "How is that possible? Whose parent would kill them?"

There was heavy silence around the table.

"Does it matter?"asked Axel,breaking the looked at him.

"If your going to die,your going to you can do about it."he said,letting his words sink in,which didn't really improve the atmosphere.

"There will be deaths," Chiron decided. "That much we know."

"Oh, goody!" Dionysus said.

Everyone looked at him. He glanced up innocently from the pages of Wine Connoisseur magazine. "Ah, pinot noir is making a comeback. Don't mind me."

"Percy is right," Silena Beauregard said. "Three campers should go."

"Oh, I see," Zoe said sarcastically. "And I suppose you wish to volunteer?"

Silena blushed. "I'm not going anywhere with the Hunters. Don't look at me!"

"A daughter of Aphrodite does not wish to be looked at," Zoe scoffed. "What would thy mother say?"

Silena started to get out of her chair, but the Stoll brothers pulled her back.

"Stop it," Beckendorf said. "Let's start with the Hunters. Which four of you will go?"

Zoe stood. "I shall go, of course, and I will take Phoebe. She is our best tracker."

"The big girl who likes to hit people on the head?" Travis Stoll asked cautiously.

Zoe nodded.

"The one who put the arrows in my helmet?" Connor added..

"Yes," Zoe snapped. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing," Travis said. "Just that we have a T-shirt for her from the camp store." He held up a big silver T-shirt that said ARTEMIS THE MOON GODDESS, FALL HUNTING TOUR 2002, with a huge list of national parks and stuff underneath. "It's a collector's item. She was admiring it. You want to give it to her?"

Zoe just sighed and took the T-shirt.

"Oh yes,I'm also up for hire"said Vincent,making everyone look at her.

"We're mercenaries. We fight for a price"She replied

"I can vouch for her"said Chiron,glancing at Axel.

"And so do I"said Axel.

"Your gun didn't have a great effect on the manticore"said Percy,glancing at Vincent.  
"She's more skilled than you could be in your life buddy"replied Axel.

"But,unfortunately my friend here has inferior equipment"Axel said,looking at Vincent."What happened to George?"he asked

"He left"Vincent replied.

"Well,who sold you this then?"asked sighed.

"Antonio"she replied.

"I think it's time i paid a **visit** to our dear associate Antonio"said Axel,licking his lips.

"Can we get back to the topic?"asked Thalia,Axel nodded.

"I'll provide her with the necessary on skill,she's better than any camper"he said,Zoe bit her lip.

"How much?"she asked.

"7 million"replied Axel,Zoe frowned.

"That's very-"she said,before she was felt that same feeling one in the bus.

Time had stopped and everybody except Zoe was frozen.

"If you let Bianca Di Angelo go on this quest,she will die"Axel said.

"And what make's you say that?"asked Zoe,narrowing her eyes.

"I can sense when a human is about to die"said Axel

"And why should I trust you?"asked Zoe,Axel sighed

"Look if you don't want to believe me,don't. But,when you bring back her dead lifeless body,you better remember it was you who caused this"he replied

"I know you were going to choose your tracker and your newest recruit"said Axel

"The price is too high"Zoe replied

"I thought bringing the goddess back was more important"said Axel."The olympians can afford it without a problem you can pay after the job"said Axel

"5 million"said Zoe

"Six"replied Axel

"Five and a half"Zoe replied

"Deal"Axel said.

"Shouldn't you let her decide?"asked Zoe,Axel smiled.

"She already knew the plan"he replied. Zoe eyes widened.

"Pleasure doing business with you"he said before waving his hand,time resumed it's flow.

"Zoe?"asked shook her head.

"I accept."she said,looking at nodded.

"That's another member decided"said Chiron.  
"For the last hunter,I will take Amanda. She's our best archer"said Zoe.

"And for campers?" Chiron asked.

"Me!" Grover stood up so fast he bumped the Ping-Pong table. He brushed cracker crumbs and Ping-Pong ball scraps off his lap. "Anything to help Artemis!"

Zoe wrinkled her nose. "I think not, satyr. You are not even a half-blood."

"But he is a camper," Thalia said. "And he's got a satyr's senses and woodland magic. Can you play a tracker's song yet, Grover?"

"Absolutely!"

Zoe wavered. I didn't know what a tracker's song was, but apparently Zoe thought it was a good thing.

"Very well," Zoe said. "And the second camper?"

"I'll go." Thalia stood and looked around, daring anyone to question her

"Whoa, wait a sec," Percy said. "I want to go too."

Thalia said nothing. Chiron was still studying him, his eyes sad.

"Oh," Grover said, suddenly aware of the problem. "Whoa, yeah, I forgot! Percy has to go. I didn't mean… I'll stay. Percy should go in my place."

"He cannot," Zoe said. "He is a boy. I won't have Hunters traveling with a boy."

"You traveled here with me," Percy reminded her.

"That was a short-term emergency, and it was ordered by the goddess. I will not go across country and fight many dangers in the company of a boy."

"What about Grover?" Percy demanded.

Zoe shook her head. "He does not count. He's a satyr. He is not technically a boy."

"Hey!" Grover protested.

"I have to go," Percy said. "I need to be on this quest."

"Why?" Zoe asked. "Because of thy friend Annabeth?"

"No! I mean, partly.I just feel like I'm supposed to go!"said Percy,blushing.

"No," Zoe said flatly. "I insist upon this. I will take a satyr if I must, but not a male hero."

Chiron sighed. "The quest is for Artemis. The Hunters should be allowed to approve their companions."

Percy looked devestated. He just sat there as Chiron concluded the council.

"So be it," he said. "Thalia and Grover will accompany Zoe, Vincent,Amanda, and Phoebe. You shall leave at first light. And may the gods"—he glanced at Dionysus—"present company included, we hope—be with you.

 **Later that night.**

"Here,take them."said Axel handing out his guns.

"Wait,aren't those _your_ guns?"asked Vincent,taking the 2 handguns in her hand.

"Yeah,how do they feel?"asked Axel

"Balanced,you sure you want me to use these?"asked Vincent,Axel nodded.

"I know a couple of gun makers,proper customization,monster killing guns,not this cheap shit they've been selling did you even survive?"asked Axel,raising an eyebrow.

"Winged it"replied Vincent,making Axel laugh.

"Anyway,Glock .34 and .19. Recontoured grips. Flared magwell for easier reloads,reloads through a stockpile a have in my house so no worries,but don't waste ammo. 'll be a cakewalk. And to replace your shotgun..."said Axel,lifting up a large suit case,placing it on the table.

"Benelli nova,12 bolt carrier release and charging handle."he said opening the case."I also added,2 hand grenades,4 in case"

"Thanks man"replied Vincent. "No problem,you can keep the guns by the way.I'm expecting new shipment in a week or moment they arrive I'll start the modifications"said Axel,scratching his face.

"By the way,Vincent..."said Axel,walking away.

"What?"asked Vincent.

"Don't forget to have fun"

 **PERCY POV**

I ran, putting on Annabeth's cap. As the sun came up, I turned invisible. I hit the top of Half-Blood Hill in time to see the camp's van disappearing down the farm road, probably Argus taking the quest group into the city. After that they would be on their own.

I felt a twinge of guilt, and stupidity, too. How was I supposed to keep up with them. Run?

Then I heard the beating of huge wings. Blackjack landed next to me. He began casually nuzzling a few tufts of grass that stuck through the ice.

If I was guessing, boss, I'd say you need a getaway horse. You interested?

A lump of gratitude stuck in my throat, but I managed to say, "Yeah. Let's fly."

 ** _I **'m** still facing so issues with the missing words so... doing it online and forgot to save ...which caused the delay. Hope you like the chapter. Review!Comment!Tell me what you think. And I'll see you in the next chapter._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back to the story**

 **Time:Morning(A few hours later)**

 **Location:Camp Training Groun** ds

3rd Person POV

"Can we have a break now?"asked Nico,leaning against his tsurugi. Axel snapped his finger,forcing the boy to stand.

"Don't lean against your sword"he ordered,repositioning the dummy.

"It too hard!Why do I have thrice the training the others have?" Asked Nico. Axel laughed.

"Oh,I'm sorry. Did you think this was going to be easy?Your instincts only help you to a certain extent. A majority of demigods don't make it here because of this."he said,pursing his lips.

"And how long did you expect to stay here?That is if you weren't joining us. Three years?Until you were eighteen? You'll have to go out someday."Axel said,summoning his sword.

"There are two types of demigods, ones being hunted and the ones doing the hunting. "Axel said swinging his sword,cutting across the dummy with a clean cut.

"Your current training is a mellowed down form of the training given to new recruits. I have decided to take you in my division once I rejoin. Your the first trainee to be recruited by pick up the sword and start swinging."Axel said,narrowing his eyes.

"A little water please. I'm dying of thirst."Nico panted. Axel nodded summoning a transparent bottle of water to Nico who took it gratefully.

"Here,this is it."said Axel giving Nico a biscuit shaped piece.

"Isn't this for treating injuries?"asked Nico.

"It's also used to relieve fatigue" he replied,taking the bottle back.

"What's that?"asked Nico,seeing Axel summon a small pastic cylinder.

"Vitamins,want one?'asked Axel,Nico shook his head.

"I'm fine thanks"he replied.

"Alright,another round. After that I'll teach you to throw knives."said Axel.

"What about guns?"asked Nico

"Vincent has 'll be exploring that area to make a few calls,bring back some old friends into the organisation."said Axel.

"But,I can teach you about buff magic and stealth magic. Mana flow and all that if you want"said Axel,

Nico's eyes lit up.

"Really?!"he asked,Axel nodded.

"Once we finish the knife throws."he replied.

"Also we leave for Xecution in 2 days"replied Axel,Nico's eyes widened.

"We're leaving?"asked Nico.

"Yes. If you want to say goodbye to your…...blood related sister,you might want to hurry up."replied Axel

"Now back to training"ordered Axel,making Nico groan.

"Okay,okay. I"m on it!"he replied.

 **Vincent POV**

"Grover, are you sure?" Thalia asked,as we exited the convenience store.

"Well… pretty sure. Ninety-nine percent. Okay, eighty-five percent."

"And you did this with acorns?" I asked sceptically.

Grover looked offended. "It's a time-honored tracking spell. I mean, I'm pretty sure I did it right."

"And if your wrong?"I asked. Zoe nodded.

"True" Amanda said. "We should go straight west. The prophecy said west."

Oh, like your tracking skills are better?" Thalia growled.

Zoe stepped toward her. "You challenge our skills, you scullion? You know nothing of being a Hunter!"

"Oh, scullion You're calling me a scullion? What the heck is a scullion?"

"Arguing will get us nowhere" I said,sighing. "Unfortunately,unless anyone else has a actual particular place in mind it would be better to try out the satyr's location"

"Hey!"exclaimed Grover, indignantly.

Zoe didn't look convinced, but she nodded reluctantly. "Very well. Let us keep moving.

"You're going to get us arrested, driving," Thalia grumbled. "I look closer to sixteen than you do."

"I'll drive. Let's just go" I interjected,somehow it felt like we were being watched.

We all got in the van and continued sat in the shotgun seat while the others sat in the back.

We rode in silence until Zoe spoke.

"How long have you been doing this….job?"asked Zoe.

"Since 1925,me Axel and another friend started a sort of organisation dedicated to maintaining peace between monsters,demons,humans,angels. Then Axel started out numbers increased and here we are" I replied.

"So you hunt monsters?"asked Thalia. I laughed.

"No. We hunt anything that gets out of control. Monsters,humans,demons"I replied. "Angels are usually peaceful so we don't really bother them"

"A lot of our staff were monsters actually"I 's eyes widened.

"But they need-"she began to say.

"Food?There's a lot of people who don't deserve to live. Monster's killing monsters. Ironic isn't it?" I replied.

After that most of the trip remained silent except a few snores from Amanda and a Grover who was crunching a can.

"It's close"said Grover suddenly perking up.

"Where?" I asked. "Park it in the side" Zoe replied.

I turned the wheel,immediately parking the can in the right.

"Pass me the case" I said,grabbing it from Amanda.

Opening it I swiftly took out the handguns loading the magazines into the said weapons and grabbing a grenade and 2 knives.

"I'm done"I replied,turning towards the others before throwing the case back inside the van.

"It's in there I think" Grover interrupted,Zoe nodded.

"NATIONAL AIR AND SPACE MUSEUM." Thalia read out.

"What about metal detectors?"asked Amanda,as we started walking towards the building.

"I'll handle that" I replied.

As we entered the building,I flashed my ID to the nearest group of guards.

"Vincent Storm,Homeland security,we have reason to believe the building is harbouring potential threats. I would like entrances to be monitored,any suspicious individuals to be….dealt with" I said snapping my finger,making their eyes glaze over.

"What did you do?"Thalia asked.

"Used an old ID but made sure they wouldn't remember my name. Let's get going we don't have much time. I can smell the stench of something greek"I replied.

"Hey!"said Grover others smiled,evenZoe.

"Let us make haste. We have a lot to cover"she said.

 **Axel(3rd person POV)**

 **Night time**

Axel stiffened as his phone rang for the first time since he arrived to camp.

"Yup vibrate mode is way better"he muttered flipping it open. The light of the screen illuminated his face as he scrolled through.

"A message?Oh just grea-"he said before he skimmed through the contents of the message.

'Warehouse breach!'

"Oh god "he said,before warping to the location.

The warehouse was situated four kilometers off the main placed prevented any mortals form accidentally warped 200 meters from the entrance,crouching down.

"Yup,not human"he said as he made his way through the bodies of guards hired to guard the place.

"Excalibur"he muttered,summoning the sword into his hand.

'Foresight' he thought,trying to sense any supernatural being,he detected he wasn't convinced.

'Wound's somewhere around here'he thought

"But what level of cloaking magic would be able to counter mine?"he muttered aloud,he was starting to regret coming alone.

"Can't do anything about it now"he told himself,pushing through the slighly opened door. The warehouse was dark,even though the lights were always meant to be lit.

Axel's instincts screamed as he rolled behind a rack filled with boxes as a ball of energy hit the area he was crouching at.

. know I'm here why can't I sense them?!'he thought,controlling his rapid breathing.

'Excalibur won't work in a closed space'he thought summoning a shotgun,loading shells into it. Heretraced his memory to the time of the attack.

'Three rows ahead'he thought,wiping the sweat off his brow.

'Lurk'he thought,before he made his way towards the attacker from the opposite reached the row in mention,leaning his back against the side.

Taking a deep breath he swung his body forward to finish off his attacker.

To find nothing,no one.

Axel's eyes widened in realisation.'I got ambushed'he thought before he felt something pierce the back of his neck,the slight pain as the fluid went was losing a last attempt to identify his attacker he turned his head towards his assailant.

'Face covered,mask,'he thought,before recognising the hilt of the sword.

"You should be dead"he tried to say, before he was knocked out from a blow from behind.

 **Finally!Was breaking my head over how I would continue assured I will see this to the end at least what I would consider an review. Will try to update as soon as possible. Hope you like this chapter and see you in the next.**


	9. Review Answer

Answering Reviews(NOT A CHAPTER)

Guest and VGBlackwing(2nd review)

Ans:Sorry about that,sometimes I'm just absent minded,or sometimes the entire word or sentence doesn't get uploaded.I'm using Libre office if you have any suggestions for a better application for fanfiction please tell me. It's a real chore to add words back.I'll also be making chapter a little shorter(2000-3000 words). I'm trying to prevent self made mistakes.

Example of the words missing:CHApter8

Vitamin one?

No

It was written as " one?"

See?

Heath:

Ans:Noted.I"ll make chapters in a new page.

VGBlackwing:

Didn't understand your review you talking about the old god or Axel/Noir. The backstory is completely fictional.

In case you mean Axel,he can't be compared to God. He's just a kid who inherited(sort of) god's doesn't have vast knowledge,he's not omnipresent,he hasn't even scratched the surface. He's not been raised by the angels. Swordfighting and combat and magic are not raising a child. He's selfish,reckless,unforgiving(almost),with a high inferiority complex(thanks to Artemis). He lives alone because the angels except Gabriel and Lucifer consider him a god,his actions and decisions don't have opposition due to this. He raised himself(Lucifer,Gabriel and Azazel don't have time to be there always).

About the war between pantheons,Axel couldn't care less. He's a battle freak and a warmonger(again anger manifesting itself into something worse). The real reason he was picked was to calm the chaos that would ensue in heaven(if the didn't have a leader).

Most major decisions are made by the archangels.

Hope this answered your review. Just wanted to explain the main characters personality along with you answer(sorry about that).

Again thank you everyone for reviewing and giving this fanfic a chance.

Sorry if it's missing a words somewhere.


	10. Chapter 9

Where were we?Oh yeah!

Location:Museum of Natural History

 **Percy POV**

I ran into Thalia—literally. I was barreling up the ramp to the top-floor balcony and slammed into her, knocking her into an Apollo space capsule.

Grover yelped in surprise.

Before I could regain my balance, Zoe and Amanda had arrows notched, aimed at my chest while Vincent had her gun at my face. Their bows had just appeared out of nowhere.

When Zoe realized who I was, she didn't seem anxious to lower her bow. "You! How dare you show thy face here?"

"Percy Jackson..."Vincent mused. "I see you've come to play hero?"

"Indeed,the boy doesn't seem to understand that he's not wanted"agreed Amanda

"Percy!" Grover said. "Thank goodness."

Zoe glared at him, and he blushed. "I mean, um, gosh. You're not supposed to be here!"

"Luke," I said, trying to catch my breath. "He's here."

The anger in Thalia's eyes immediately melted. She put her hand on her silver bracelet. "Where?"

I told them about the Natural History Museum, Dr. Thorn, Luke, and the General.

"The General is here?" Zoe looked stunned. "That is impossible! You lie."  
"Why would I lie? Look, there's no time. Skeleton warriors—"

"How many?"interrupted Vincent

"About twelve"I said. "And that's not all. That guy, the General, he said he was sending something, a 'playmate,' to distract you over here. A monster."

"Oh. How wonderful"said Vincent

We were following Artemis's trail," Grover said. "I was pretty sure it led here. Some powerful monster scent… She must've stopped here looking for the mystery monster. But we haven't found anything yet."

"Zoe," Amanda said nervously, "if it is the General—"

"It cannot be!" Zoe snapped. "Percy must have seen an Iris-message or some other illusion."

"Illusions don't crack marble floors," I told her.

Zoe took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. I didn't know why she was taking it so personally, or how she knew this General guy, but I figured now wasn't the time to ask. "If Percy is telling the truth about the skeleton warriors," she said, "we have no time to argue. They are the worst, the most horrible… We must leave now."

"Good idea," I said.

"I was not including thee, boy," Zoe said. "You are not part of this quest."

"Hey, I'm trying to save your lives!"

You shouldn't have come, Percy," Thalia said grimly. "But you're here now. Come on. Let's get back to the van."

"That is not thy decision!" Zoe snapped.

Thalia scowled at her. "You're not the boss here, Zoe. I don't care how old you are!You're still a conceited little brat!"

"You never had any wisdom when it came to boys," Zoe growled. "You never could leave them behind!"

"Can we quit arguing and run?!"Vincent snapped.

Then everyone froze, I heard a growl so loud I thought one of the rocket engines was starting up

"Yay…."said Vincent,turning towards the source of the noise

Below us, a few adults screamed. A little kid's voice screeched with delight: "Kitty!"

Something enormous bounded up the ramp. It was the size of a pick-up truck, with silver claws and golden glittering fur. I'd seen this monster once before. Two years ago, I'd glimpsed it briefly from a train. Now, up close and personal, it looked even bigger.

"The Nemean Lion," Thalia said. "Don't move."

The lion roared so loud it parted my hair. Its fangs gleamed like stainless steel.

"Separate on my mark," Zoe said. "Try to keep it distracted."

"Until when?" Grover asked.

"Until I think of a way to kill it. Go!"

Vincent jumped on to the monster handguns in both hands,firing multiple shots.

"Skins impenetrable"she screamed as she jumped swapping to a gun in one hand and a knife in the other as she made her way to the nemean lion in turn looked up.

Not a good decision.

Vincent slashed hard at the eyes blinding one before she was thrown off,landing near Amanda.

The monster roared in pain,as it looked for the nearest target.

Which was me.

The lion turned towards me but Thalia stepped into its path, holding up Aegis, and the lion recoiled.

"Hi-yah!" Thalia said. "Back!"

The lion growled and clawed the air, but it retreated as if the shield were a blazing fire.

"Hey!" I yelled. I don't know what I was thinking, but I charged the beast. I just wanted to get it away from my friends. I slashed with Riptide, a good strike to the flank that should've cut the monster into Meow Mix, but the blade just clanged against its fur in a burst of sparks.

The lion raked me with its claws, ripping off a chunk of my coat. I backed against the railing. It sprang at me, one thousand pounds of monster, and I had no choice but to turn and jump.

I landed on the wing of an old-fashioned silver airplane, which pitched and almost spilled me to the floor, three stories below.

An arrow whizzed past my head. The lion jumped onto the aircraft, and the cords holding the plane began to groan,the lion roared as it made its way towards me.

Vincent flung a knife at the lion nicking its tongue,part of which turned red with blood.

Blood.

Its mouth, I thought. Its fur was completely invulnerable, but if I could strike it in the mouth… The only problem was, the monster moved too quickly. Between its claws and fangs, I couldn't get close without getting sliced to pieces.

"Zoe!" I shouted. "Target the mouth!"

Vincent aimed her gun at the mouth managing to nick a part of its inner cheek,distracting the lion as I escaped.

No clear shot!" Zoe yelled. "Get it to open its mouth more!"

The lion snarled.

I looked around. Options. I needed…

The gift shop. I had a vague memory from my trip here as a little kid. Something I'd made my mom buy me, and I'd regretted it. If they still sold that stuff…

"Thalia," I said, "keep it occupied."

She nodded grimly.

"Hi-yah!" She pointed her spear and a spidery arc of blue electricity shot out, zapping the lion in the tail.

"ROOOOOOOAR!" The lion turned and pounced. Thalia rolled out of its way, holding up Aegis to keep the monster at bay, and I ran for the gift shop.

"This is no time for souvenirs,Jackson!" Vincent yelled.

I dashed into the the far wall—glittery silver packets. Whole racks of them. I scooped up every kind I could find and ran out of the shop with an armful.  
Thalia jabbed at the monster and backed up. The lion pressed her.

"Percy," she called, "whatever you're going to do—"

The lion roared and swatted her like a cat toy, sending her flying into the side of a Titan rocket. Her head hit the metal and she slid to the floor.

"Hey!" I yelled at the lion. I was too far away to strike, so I took a risk: I hurled Riptide like a throwing knife. It bounced off the lion's side, but that was enough to get the monster's attention. It turned toward me and snarled.

There was only one way to get close enough. I charged, and as the lion leaped to intercept me, I chunked a space food pouch into its maw—a chunk of cellophane-wrapped, freeze-dried strawberry parfait.

The lion's eyes got wide and it gagged like a cat with a hairball.

I couldn't blame it. I remembered feeling the same way when I'd tried to eat space food as a kid. The stuff was just plain nasty.

"Zoe, get ready!" I yelled.

Behind me, I could hear people screaming.

I scrambled away from the lion. It managed to choke down the space food packet and looked at me with pure hate.

"Snack time!" I yelled.

It made the mistake of roaring at me, and I got an ice-cream sandwich in its throat. Fortunately, I had always been a pretty good pitcher, even though baseball wasn't my game. Before the lion could stop gagging, I shot in two more flavors of ice cream and a freeze-dried spaghetti dinner.

The lion's eyes bugged. It opened its mouth wide and reared up on its back paws, trying to get away from me.

"Now!" I yelled.

Immediately, arrows and knives pierced the lion's maw—two, four, six. The lion thrashed wildly, turned, and fell backward. And then it was still.

Alarms wailed throughout the museum. People were flocking to the exits. Security guards were running around in a panic with no idea what was going on.

Grover knelt at Thalia's side and helped her up. She seemed okay, just a little dazed. Zoe and Amanda dropped from the balcony and landed next to me.

Zoe eyed me cautiously. "That was… an interesting strategy."

"Hey, it worked."

She didn't argue.

he lion seemed to be melting, the way dead monsters do sometimes, until there was nothing left but its glittering fur coat, and even that seemed to be shrinking to the size of a normal lion's pelt.

"Take it," Zoe told me.

I stared at her. "What, the lion's fur? Isn't that, like, an animal rights violation or something?"  
It is a spoil of war," she told me. "It is rightly thine."

"You killed it," I said.

She shook her head, almost smiling. "I think thy ice-cream sandwich did that. Fair is fair, Percy Jackson. Take the fur."

"We don't want PETA on our asses anyway"said Vincent,sheathing her knives.

 **Time skip**

3rd person POV

When they finally got off the train they found themselves at the end of the line, in an industrial area with nothing but warehouses and railway tracks. And snow. Lots of snow. It seemed much colder here.

As they wandered through the railway yard, thinking there might be another passenger train somewhere, but there were just rows and rows of freight cars, most of which were covered in snow, like they hadn't moved in years.

A homeless guy was standing at a trash-can fire. They must've looked pretty pathetic, because he gave us a toothless grin and said, "Y'all need to get warmed up? Come on over!'

We huddled around his fire, Thalia's teeth were chattering. She said, "Well this is g-g-g-great."

"My hooves are frozen," Grover complained.

"Feet," I corrected, for the sake of the homeless guy.

Vincent glared at the homeless guy. He wasn't a monster. But he certainly wasn't human.

"You know," the homeless man said, "you're never completely without friends." His face was grimy and his beard tangled, but his expression seemed kindly. "You kids need a train going west?"

"Yes, sir," Percy said. "You know of any?"

He pointed one greasy hand.

Suddenly we noticed a freight train, gleaming and free of snow. It was one of those automobile-carrier trains, with steel mesh curtains and a triple-deck of cars inside. The side of the freight train said SUN WEST LINE.

"That's… convenient," Thalia said. "Thanks, uh…"

She turned to the homeless guy, but he was gone.

"Come on let's get on it before it's too late"Vincent said,moving towards the train.

An hour later they were rumbling west. There was no problem about who would drive now, because we all got our own luxury car. Zoe and Amanda were crashed out in a Lexus on the top deck. Grover was playing race car driver behind the wheel of a Lamborghini. And Thalia had hot-wired the radio in a black Mercedes SLK so she could pick up the alt-rock stations from D.C. Vincent slept in the back of a Rolls Royce.

A while later Thalia knocked on the window,making Vincent jump.

"May I?"asked Thalia.

"Be my guest"said Vincent,sitting properly in her seat,alowwing thalia to sit next to her.

"Any clue where Annabeth may be?"Asked Thalia,Vincent shook her head.

"Axel's not responding too,he would have called back by now at least"said Vincent leaning against the headrest letting out a sigh.

"Ah...my back"she said clutching her upper back,Thalia laughed.

"You sound like a old woman"

"I am old,in human years at in demon years,i'm young"Vincent replied

"How old are you?"asked Thalia

"It's not nice to ask a lady her age"said Vincent shaking her finger.

"Seriously"said Thaila,turning her head to look at Vincent

"Almost 100 years"said Vincent

"Is it fun?Being immortal?"asked Thalia,Vincent shook her head.

"It's painful. Watching your friends die while you live. It's one of the reasons I took partial immortality. Living without being able to die sounds more scary to me than dying."said Vincent.

"Do you regret it?"asked Thalia.

"Not at all. Few can say they've watched the birth of a new generation. I'd like to see what happens for a while longer"mused Vincent

"I was offered a place in the hunters you know?"said Thalia,Vincent raised her eyebrows.

"And you declined."said Vincent,Thalia nodded.

" I was tempted but I couldn't leave my friends"said Thalia,Vincent nodded.

"Axel never liked them,always said they were too uptight"laughed Vincent

"Get some sleep"said Vincent getting attempted to protest.

"It's great for sleeping,I'll take a walk"said Vincent as she closed the backdoor.

She walked for 2 minutes before opening the door of a car nearby.

Zoe turned her head to see the car door open as Vincent got in.

"Oh,sorry"said Vincent getting up again to leave.

"It's fine"Zoe interrupted ."Have a seat.

"They sat in silence for a few minutes

"How long till we get there?"asked Vincent

"A couple of hours"replied Zoe

"I would like to apologise "said Zoe. "Back in took it too far. We were so eager to have a new sister,that we ended up driving you away"

" I would like to apologise too" said Vincent,Zoe looked at her confused.

"I lied. Not like I would have joined anyway. But…part of the reason I declined was because of Axel."said Vincent. Zoe nodded.

"We've been through so much together and abandoning him…..it just didn't seem right...that and the fact that he'd probably do something stupid "said Vincent looking at the steering nodded

"Don't get me wrong! I have a lot of other reasons for not joining,like my job pays well and I'm not the type who likes this nature and be with the wild stuff" Vincent added,Zoe laughed.

"Well,that's too bad"she replied smiling.

"So...truce?"asked Vincent,Zoe nodded.

"Truce"

"We'll be reaching in a few hours best get some sleep"said Zoe,pushing the seat back"Vincent nodded exiting the car.

"See you later"she said,before closing the door to look for an unoccupied car.

Zoe closed her eyes. Drifting off to sleep.

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10

Back to the story,

Sorry about any you find some which are particularly irritating please comment and just tell me after which line or which situation if you can.

Disclaimer:I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson,they belong to Rick Riordan.

 **3rd person POV**

Zoe dreamt of Artemis.

Artemis was crouched on one knee, sweat glistening off her forehead and neck dripping on to the were heard,getting closer as a man got a good look at him. He had a long grey beard ,grey eyes and was wearing a dark brown suit,he seemed to be in his late 50's.

"Good Evening Lady Artemis."said the man,bowing down to look at Artemis.

"And who are you?"Artemis asked,glaring back at the man.

"Well you do seem more cordial than how he described you"he laughed,standing back up,Artemis still glaring at him.

"Ah. Where are my manners?My name is "Ebenezer Shaw"said Shaw mock stayed silent.

"I guess you wouldn't that energy eh?But,you see I have information on a certain person you might be interested in"Shaw continued.

"I don't need your information!"said Artemis, smiled.

"Not even about your own son?"questioned Shaw,a shit eating grin lacing his 's eyes widened before narrowing.

"How do you know about him?"she asked.

"I used to work for him. But,he quit after his wife died."said Shaw,bending down his face mere inches from Artemis.

"He's married?"Artemis asked,in shock.

"I thought you'd ask how he survived your little assasination ,yes,he got over a new life. Finished his education,got married to that…..creature. No taste"siad Shaw,shaking his phone started vibrating.

"One minute please."He said,taking the call.

"Yes?Sorry I'm busy right you in 20 minutes?Okay,see "he said,ending the call.

"Where was I?Ah,yes. So basically,your son decided he was done with you,with his little quest for fell in love. Got married. Blah blah.The you see a certain group of people don't want that."said Shaw,rolling his eyes.

"I'm hear to cut you a deal Artemis. I can get you out of these chains."said Shaw,looking down.

"Why would you help me?"asked Artemis

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that"said Shaw. "I will free you of these chains if you do me one favour.

" _ **I want you to kill Vincent Storm"**_

The scene changed.It was a school. A boy sat gazing out the window..Black hair,silver sat on a school chair his arms on the table. A girl walked up to him before sitting down in front of him.

" _It can't be"_ thought Zoe.

"Too much training?"asked the girl,the boy sighed.

"Lots of training. Seriously Vincent your father really is the devil"replied the boy,Vincent laughed

"You should tell him if it's too much,Axel"said Vincent,making Zoe's eyes widen.

"If I do that he increases the training even more"Axel grumbled

"Fine. I'll talk to daddy 'll probably listen if I ask him"said Vincent.

"Thanks. I appreciate it!"said smiled.

The scene changed again.

"My personal matters are none of your concern archangel"Axel sneered,glaring at a middle aged man. Axel looked like he was in his late stood next to the man along with another woman her age.

"You are not going anywhere young man"said the man crossing his arms.

"You promised me Lucifer. You promised me justice. I have played the role you wanted me ,you never cared. You never fulfilled your end of the bargain"Axel snarled.

"You are in no condition to fight. I will not have you throwing your life away for this"said Lucifer,stepping forward.

Axel's eyes lit up,he shoved Lucifer angrily,making the angel fall 20 feet back.

Axel step forward,a sadistic smile on his face,the two girls immediately stepped forward blocking him.

"Vincent,Ava….get out of my way"said Axel,barely controlling his tone.

The scene changed.

Lucifer and Axel were engaged in battle. Their swords met,the very force generating a winced,jumping back and shifting to two handed stance. Axel remained in a one handed sword stance with a shotgun in the other hand.

"Defeating me is pointless Lucifer. You of all people know not today,I'll try the next day or the day after"said Axel,re-adjusting his stance.

Lucifer bit his lip,sighing.

"The wendigo's were not the main reason your family died."said Lucifer,Axel's eyes narrowed.

"Oh,really?Who was it then?The toothfairy?"Axel mocked.

"It was Artemis,goddess of the hunt"Replied Lucifer,as the dream faded away.

Zoe woke up her face caked with sweat.

"Ah!Zoe you're up!We're almost reaching"said Amanda.

Zoe let out a deep breath.

"Is something wrong?"Amanda asked,worried.

"I had a Artemis"replied Zoe,Amanda's eyes widened.

"What happened?"she told her.

"I don't know where she is ,I know one thing…..."said Zoe.

"Axel Creed is an enemy"


	12. Chapter 11

**Back to the story**

 **3rd Person POV**

"Axel's family?"Vincent asked in nodded.

"Something's up"Vincent thought.

"Why are you asking me about him?"she asked,narrowing her eyes.

"I had a dream about him,something about his family dying?" Zoe replied.

"If I say I don't know, they'll be suspicious of me…..But, I can't risk them knowing who he is" Vincent thought.

"I don't know much but I know he was a orphan when my father met him"replied 's eyes widened.

"Is there anything else you know?"asked Zoe,Vincent smirked inside.

"Time to end the conversation"she thought.

"I heard his family was brutally murdered by some serial killer"said Vincent,noticing Zoe's eyes widen.

"Don't bring this up in front of Axel. And don't tell him I told you gets very…..upset."said Vincent,noticing the train slowing down.

"I mean it. Do not bring this up in front of him. Ever. You don't want to be in his bad books"warned Vincent,walking away.

"Hopefully they won't worry about the topic again. Why the hell do these idiots have these shitty dreams anyway?! Give the poor guy a break."Vincent thought,dialing Axel's number again.

"The number your trying to reach has been switched off or is out of coverage area. Please call later"played the pre recorded message.

"Goddamnit Axel!What are you doing?!"cursed Vincent.

They'd arrived on the outskirts of a little ski town nestled in the mountains. The sign said WELCOME TO CLOUDCROFT, NEW MEXICO. The air was cold and thin. The roofs of the cabins were heaped with snow, and dirty mounds of it were piled up on the sides of the streets. Tall pine trees loomed over the valley, casting pitch-black shadows, though the morning was sunny.

"Four more days till the solstice…."Vincent,muttered. Zoe nodded.

"We must quicken our pace"she replied,beckoning the others to do so.

They stopped in the middle of town. You could pretty much see everything from there: a school, a bunch of tourist stores and cafes, some ski cabins, and a grocery store.

"Great," Thalia said, looking around. "No bus station. No taxis. No car rental. No way out."

"There's a coffee shop!" said Grover.

"Yes," Zoe said. "Coffee is good."

"And pastries," Grover said dreamily. "And wax paper."

Thalia sighed. "Fine. How about you three go get us some food. Percy, Amanda, and I will check in the grocery store. Maybe they can give us directions."

Zoe and Vincent nodded,agreeing to meet back in front of the grocery store in 15 minutes.

"I'm taking coffee. What about you?"asked Vincent,opening her wallet.

"Coffee,the youngsters would probably prefer hot chocolate thought"Zoe replied.

"You have my word. About the previous conversation I mean"said nodded.

"Good the know"she replied.

"Excuse me I'd like two coffee's ,two hot chocolates and one ice coffee and give us some of those muffins. Yeah,those .Card payment"Vincent said,sitting down on one of the chairs as they waited for their drinks.

"This is nice. Despite the pressure to help your goddess and find your will remain a memorable moment"said Vincent,relaxing into her chair.

"Indeed it will."Zoe smiled.

"Any plans after this quest? After party?Vacation?"asked Vincent

"No we-"Zoe replied.

"Your order's ready"the barista interrupted.

They thanked them,before making their way back to the others. After meeting they stood in front of the grocery shop discussing their next move.

"We should do the tracking spell," Zoe said. "Grover, do you have any acorns left?"

"Umm," Grover mumbled. He was chewing on a bran muffin, wrapper and all. "I think so. I just need to—"

He froze.

Zoe gasped. "Grover, thy cup."

Grover dropped his coffee cup, which was decorated with pictures of birds. Suddenly the birds peeled off the cup and flew away—a flock of tiny doves. My rubber rat squeaked. It scampered off the railing and into the trees—real fur, real whiskers.

Grover collapsed next to his coffee, which steamed against the snow. We gathered around him and tried to wake him up. He groaned, his eyes fluttering.

"Hey!" Thalia said, running up from the street. "I just… What's wrong with Grover?"

"Is he allergic? I'm sorry I didn't-"said Vincent,confused.

"No,it's not that he can eat anything"replied Percy

Uuuuuhhhh," Grover groaned.

"Well, get him up!" Thalia said. She had her spear in her hand. She looked behind her as if she were being followed. "We have to get out of here."

We made it to the edge of the town before the first two skeleton warriors appeared. They stepped from the trees on either side of the road. Instead of gray camouflage, they were now wearing blue New Mexico State Police uniforms, but they had the same transparent gray skin and yellow eyes.

Thalia tapped her bracelet. Aegis spiraled to life on her arm, but the warriors didn't flinch. Their glowing yellow eyes bore right into them.

Percy drew Riptide

Zoe and Amanda drew their bows, but Amanda was having trouble because Grover kept swooning and leaning against her.

"Back up," Thalia said. Which they did. Until they heard rustling in the back. Two more skeletons appeared on the road behind them .They were surrounded.

They drew their handguns. Vincent drawing her shotgun in response.

One of the warriors raised a cell phone to his mouth and spoke into it.

Except he wasn't speaking. He made a clattering, clicking sound, like dry teeth on bone. Suddenly they understood what was going on. The skeletons had split up to look for us. These skeletons were now calling their brethren. Soon they'd have a full party on our hands.

"It's near," Grover moaned.

"It's here," Percy said.

"No," he insisted. "The gift. The gift from the Wild."

"Keep them away from the satyr."said Zoe.

"The Wild!" Grover moaned.

"Oh shut up!"Vincent cursed.

They were fired,swords met as more skeletons joined the fight.

"These are the undead right?"asked Vincent.

"Technically"Thaila responded.

"Maybe"Vincent thought,concentrating her magical energy into the shotgun.

"Charged shot"she thought pulling the trigger aiming it at 3 skeletons who stood close to each other.

As soon as the trigger was pulled the shell released the pellets,each encased in a purple glow,as soon as the pellets came in contact with the skeletons they proceeded to explode, finishing off trio the skeletons.

"How did you do that?!"Thalia exclaimed.

"Axel's moves. I can't do too many of those. Just not used to it."Vincent panted.

"Nice work!"Zoe yelled over her fight .Vincent responded with a thumbs up.

The sound of gunshots were heard followed by a scream from Thalia.

It was Percy Jackson.

"Damn it!"Vincent cursed. Running towards him.

"Charged Shot"she thought,equiping her glocks instead,firing a round each into the skeletons skulls.

She crouched his pulse.

"He's alive"said Vincent,helping the boy up.

"Stay alert kid"she replied,Percy nodded.

"The coat is bulletproof"Percy replied.

"Plan?" Percy asked as we retreated.

Nobody answered. The trees behind the skeletons were shivering. Branches were cracking.

"A gift," Grover muttered.

And then, with a mighty roar, the largest pig they'dever seen came crashing into the road. It was a wild boar, thirty feet high, with a snotty pink snout and tusks the size of canoes. Its back bristled with brown hair, and its eyes were wild and angry.

"REEEEEEEEET!" it squealed, and raked the three skeletons aside with its tusks. The force was so great, they went flying over the trees and into the side of the mountain, where they smashed to pieces, thigh bones and arm bones twirling everywhere.

Then the pig turned on them.

Thalia raised her spear, but Grover yelled, "Don't kill it.'"

The boar grunted and pawed the ground, ready to charge.

"That's the Erymanthian Boar," Zoe said, trying to stay calm. "I don't think we can kill it."

"It's a gift," Grover said. "A blessing from the Wild!"

The boar said "REEEEEEET!" and swung its tusk. Zoe and Bianca dived out of the way. Percy had to push Grover so he wouldn't get launched into the mountain on the Boar Tusk Express.

"Yeah, I feel blessed!" Percy screamed. "Scatter!"

We ran in different directions, and for a moment the boar was confused.

"It wants to kill us!" Thalia said.

"Of course," Grover said. "It's wild!"

"Are you off your rocker?!"Vincent growled.

Keep moving!" Zoe yelled. She and Amanda ran in opposite directions. Grover danced around the boar, playing his pipes while the boar snorted and tried to gouge him. But Thalia and Percy won the prize for bad luck. When the boar turned on them, Thalia made the mistake of raising Aegis in defense. The sight of the Medusa head made the boar squeal in outrage. Maybe it looked too much like one of his relatives. The boar charged them.

A few minutes later, Zoe, Amanda,Vincent and Grover joined us. We stood watching the wild boar struggle in the snow.

A blessing of the Wild," Grover said, though he now looked agitated.

"I agree," Zoe said. "We must use it."

"Hold up," Thalia said irritably. "Explain to me why you're so sure this pig is a blessing."

Grover looked over, distracted. "It's our ride west. Do you have any idea how fast this boar can travel?"

"Fun," Percy said. "Like… pig cowboys."

Grover nodded. "We need to get aboard. I wish… I wish I had more time to look around. But it's gone now."

"What's gone?"

Grover didn't seem to hear him. He walked over to the boar and jumped onto its back. Already the boar was starting to make some headway through the drift. Once it broke free, there'd be no stopping it. Grover took out his pipes. He started playing a snappy tune and tossed an apple in front of the boar. The apple floated and spun right above the boar's nose, and the boar went nuts, straining to get it.

"Automatic steering," Thalia murmured. "Great."

She trudged over and jumped on behind Grover, which still left plenty of room for the rest of us.

Zoe and Amanda walked toward the boar.

"Wait a second," Percy said. "Do you two know what Grover is talking about—this wild blessing?"

"Of course," Zoe said. "Did you not feel it in the wind? It was so strong… I never thought I would sense that presence again."

"What presence?"

She stared at himlike he was an idiot. "The Lord of the Wild, of course. Just for a moment, in the arrival of the boar, I felt the presence of Pan."

"Don't worry kid"said Vincent,patting my shoulder."Even I didn't know"

 **A few hours later….**

This is as far as he'll go," Grover said. "We need to get off while he's eating."

Nobody needed convincing. They slipped off the boar's back while he was busy ripping up cacti. Then they waddled away as best they could with their saddle sores.

After its third saguaro and another drink of muddy water, the boar squealed and belched, then whirled around and galloped back toward the east.

"It likes the mountains better," Percy guessed.

"I can't blame it," Thalia said. "Look."

Ahead of them was a two-lane road half covered with sand. On the other side of the road was a cluster of buildings too small to be a town: a boarded-up house, a taco shop that looked like it hadn't been open since before Zoe Nightshade was born, and a white stucco post office with a sign that said GILA CLAW, ARIZONA hanging crooked above the door. Beyond that was a range of hills… but then Percy noticed they weren't regular hills. The countryside was way too flat for that. The hills were enormous mounds of old cars, appliances, and other scrap metal. It was a junkyard that seemed to go on forever.

"Something tells me we're not going to find a car rental here," Thalia said. She looked at Grover. "I don't suppose you got another wild boar up your sleeve?"

Grover was sniffing the wind, looking nervous. He fished out his acorns and threw them into the sand, then played his pipes. They rearranged themselves in a pattern that made no sense , but Grover looked concerned.

That's us," he said. "Those six nuts right there."

"Which one is me?" Percy asked.

"The little deformed one," Zoe suggested.

"Oh, shut up."

"That cluster right there," Grover said, pointing to the left, "that's trouble."

"A monster?" Thalia asked.

Grover looked uneasy. "I don't smell anything, which doesn't make sense. But the acorns don't lie. Our next challenge…"

He pointed straight toward the junkyard. With the sunlight almost gone now, the hills of metal looked like something on an alien planet.

They decided to camp for the night and try the junkyard in the morning. None of them wanted to go Dumpster-diving in the dark.

"The stars are out," Zoe said.

She was right. There were millions of them, with no city lights to turn the sky orange.

This is nothing," Zoe said. "In the old days, there were more. Whole constellations have disappeared because of human light pollution."

"You talk like you're not human," Percy said.

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "I am a Hunter. I care what happens to the wild places of the world. Can the same be said for thee?"

"For you," Thalia corrected. "Not thee"

"But you use you for the beginning of a sentence."

"And for the end," Thalia said. "No thou. No thee. Just you"

Zoe threw up her hands in exasperation. "I hate this language. It changes too often!"

Grover sighed. He was still looking up at the stars like he was thinking about the light pollution problem. "If only Pan were here, he would set things right."

"Can't your friend do something about this?I mean he is a god right?"asked Zoe,Vincent sighed.

"He won't. He's bitter. He thinks the humans would just ruin it 's fed up. And the angels won't go against him."replied Vincent.

"We wouldn't!"Percy protested.

"Speak for yourself. Even if he denied my father would have helped if he thought it was worth it."Vincent replied.

"Wait who's your father again?"asked Thalia,Vincent sighed.

"Lucifer,king of hell"she replied.

"Demon"Grover shivered,Vincent lifted an eyebrow.

"Braveheart,this one."she said pointing a thumb at him.

"He's probably just tired from before"Thalia reasoned,Vincent nodded.

"Yeah probably…..can you hear a car?"asked Vincent.

Before they could answer, they were hit with a blazing light from down the road. They grabbed their sleeping bags and got out of the way as a deathly white limousine slid to a stop in front of them.

The back door of the limo opened right next to Percy. Before he could step away, the point of a sword touched my throat.

Percy heard the sound of Zoe and Amanda drawing their bows. As the owner of the sword got out of the car, he moved back very slowly. He had to, because he was pushing the point under my chin.

Ares smiled.

"Not so fast now,are you,punk?"

 **Review,comment and stuff. Sorry planned to upload it 2 days after the previous chapter,but,I had viral fever and well….yeah….sorry about you like it.**


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm back.  
Answering comments:**

 **MrSalvos:Yeah,Axel's not that powerful obviously. He not only lacks in experience,but a lot of things(I'm lazy to list).The ring is…...well you'll know in the later chapters'. It's not a power source though. All of his powers are taken from Axel's reserves.  
**

 **Back to the story.**

"Not so fast now, are you, punk?" Ares said,smiling cruelly.

"Ares..."Percy growled.

The war god glanced at the others.

"At ease people"he said before snapping his fingers,making their weapons drop,well…..almost every weapon.

Ares narrowed his eyes in disbelief,before snapping his fingers again.

"I'll deal with you later"he said pointing a finger at Vincent.

"This is a friendly meeting." he said turning to Percy."Of course I'd like to take your head for a trophy, but someone wants to see you. And I never behead my enemies in front of a lady."

What lady?" Thalia asked.

Ares looked over at her. "Well, well. I heard you were back."

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus," Ares mused. "You're not hanging out with very good company."

"What's your business, Ares?" she said. "Who's in the car?"

Ares smiled, enjoying the attention. "Oh, I doubt she wants to meet the rest of you. Particularly not them." He jutted his chin toward Zoe and Bianca. "Why don't you all go get some tacos while you wait? Only take Percy a few minutes."

"We will not leave him alone with thee, Lord Ares," Zoe said.

"Besides," Grover managed, "the taco place is closed."

Ares snapped his fingers again. The lights inside the taqueria suddenly blazed to life. The boards flew off the door and the CLOSED sign flipped to OPEN. "You were saying, goat boy?"

Go on," Percy replied. "I'll handle this."

"You heard the boy," Ares said. "He's big and strong. He's got things under control."

"Go.I'll stay here." Vincent narrowed his eyes,taking a step back,the others nodded.

The others reluctantly headed over to the taco restaurant. Ares looked back at Percy,as if looking at an ant,as he proceeded to open the car door.

"Get inside, punk," he said. "And mind your manners. She's not as forgiving of rudeness as I am."

Percy nodded,getting in as Ares closed the door,looking back at Vincent.

Ares took a deep breath,as if calculating his words.

"Are you one of his?"he finally spoke,Vincent narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"I beg your pardon?"she asked,Ares gasped.

"Oh god….oh no….oh no"he said,almost hyperventillating.

"Um….are you okay?"asked Vincent,bending down.

Ares took a step back,composing himself.

"Are you Xecution?"Ares asked,Vincent nodded.

"Are you acquainted with a man named….Axel?"Ares asked,Vincent nodded,smiling.

"Yes,we're good friends. Do you-"said Vincent.

"I don't want to fight you"Ares said,joining his hands,pleading.

"I never wanted to-"Vincent said,confused,her eyes slightly widening as she understood.

She opened her mouth taking in a deep breath before she spoke.

"He fought you didn't he?Axel I mean"asked Vincent,Ares nodded looking down.

"How long?"Vincent asked.

"Eight days. Non stop."Ares responded,Vincent nodded slowly,calculating her words.

"All out?"Vincent asked,Ares nodded.

"All out"he responded,Vincent winced.

"Oh,that's nasty"Vincent muttered before bending down to look at Ares.

"It's okay.I'm not like him"Vincent said,Ares looked at her suspiciously.

"Why should I trust you?"he asked,Vincent sighed.

"Because he got me too."Vincent replied,Ares narrowed his eyes.

"How did he start the fight?"Ares asked,Vincent smiled.

"He just randomly said he wanted to fight and attacked"Vincent replied,Ares's eyes widened.

"And just attacks from everywhere"Ares responded.

"Using time magic and teleporting to attack you in one go each time"Vincent replied back.

"I thought I was the only one…."Ares said,falling back on the ground.

"Oh there's an entire list apparently"Vincent said standing back up.

"A list?!What's wrong with that psycho?!"Ares sighed.

"Many things,too many to remember"Vincent replied.

"I don't know what to 's a relief to know I am not alone,but,to think there are others who suffered as much as me…...it's truly humbling"Ares replied.

"That it is"Vincent replied,offering him a hand,which Ares gratefully took.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot"Ares replied,offering his hand to shake.

"Ares,Greek God of War"he said introducing himself.

"Vincent Storm,Director of the 2nd division,Xcecution" said Vincent,shaking his hand.

"I don't have a visiting card right now….."Vincent replied,Ares shook his head,raising his hand.

"Anyone who's fought that psycho is a comrade"Ares replied.

"It's like you don't even want to remember right?"asked Vincent,Ares nodded.

"So what do we do now?"Ares asked,Vincent shrugged.

"Chat? Watch the scenery?"Vincent furrowed his eyebrows.

"What scenery?It's a desert"he replied.

Vincent raised an eyebrow."Do you want to talk about your fight?"she asked,Ares swallowed.

"Good point.I love the scenery. It's so…...dry"He replied.

They both stood there till the car door opened.

"You're lucky, punk." Ares said,pushing Percy away from the limo. "Be grateful."

"For what?"Percy asked.

"That we're being so nice. If it was up to me—"

"So why haven't you killed me?" Percy hot back.

Ares nodded, like he'd finally said something intelligent.

"I'd love to kill you, seriously," he said. "But see, I got a situation. Word on Olympus is that you might start the biggest war in history. I can't risk messing that up. Besides, Aphrodite thinks you're some kinda soap-opera star or something. I kill you, that makes me look bad with her. But don't worry. I haven't forgotten my promise. Some day soon, kid—real soon—you're going to raise your sword to fight, and you're going to remember the wrath of Ares."

"Why wait? I beat you once. How's that ankle healing up?"Percy taunted.

Ares grinned crookedly. "Not bad, punk. But you got nothing on the master of taunts. I'll start the fight when I'm good and ready. Until then… Get lost."

Ares turned to Vincent,giving her a small smile."Good luck don't touch anything in my brothers junkyard"

Vincent nodded."Thanks I'll keep that in mind"

Ares snapped his fingers,making Percy fall to the ground as he and the car flashed away.

Percy stood up glaring at Vincent.

"What?"Vincent asked.

"Why was he so nice to you?"he demanded.

"We have a common…..reason for our…..PTSD"Vincent replied,Percy looked at her in confusion.

"What do you-"he tried to say before he was interrupted by the others.

"Peeerrrccyy"Grover bleated.

"What happened?"Thalia asked.

 _ **30 minutes later.**_

They reached the crest of a junk mountain. Piles of metal objects glinted in the moonlight: broken heads of bronze horses, metal legs from human statues, smashed chariots, tons of shields and swords and other weapons, along with more modern stuff, like cars that gleamed gold and silver, refrigerators, washing machines, and computer monitors. _ **  
**_

Whoa," Amanda said. "That stuff… some of it looks like real gold."

"It is," Thalia said grimly. "Like Percy said, don't touch anything. This is the junkyard of the gods."

"Junk?" Grover picked up a beautiful crown made of gold, silver, and jewels. It was broken on one side, as if it had been split by an axe. "You call this junk?"

He bit off a point and began to chew. "It's delicious!"

Vincent swatted the crown out of his hands."Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Look!" Amanda said. She raced down the hill, tripping over bronze coils and golden plates. She picked up a bow that glowed silver in moonlight. "A Hunter's bow!"

She yelped in surprise as the bow began to shrink, and became a hair clip shaped like a crescent moon. "It's just like our Lady's bow!"

Zoe's face was grim. "Leave it,Amanda."

"But—"

"It is here for a reason. Anything thrown away in this junkyard must stay in this yard. It is defective. Or cursed."

Amanda reluctantly set the hair clip down.

"I don't like this place," Thalia said. She gripped the shaft of her spear.

"You think we're going to get attacked by killer refrigerators?" Percy asked.

"Oh you'd be surprised"Vincent muttered.

They started picking their way through the hills and valleys of junk. The stuff seemed to go on forever. All the hills pretty much looked the , they saw the edge of the junkyard about half a mile ahead of them, the lights of a highway stretching through the desert. But between them and the road…

"What is that?" Amanda gasped.

Ahead of them was a hill much bigger and longer than the others. It was like a metal mesa, the length of a football field and as tall as goalposts. At one end of the mesa was a row of ten thick metal columns, wedged tightly together.

Amanda frowned. "They look like—"

"Toes," Grover said.

Amanda nodded. "Really large toes."

Zoe and Thalia exchanged nervous looks.

"Let's go around," Thalia said. "Far around."

"But the road is right over there," Percy protested. "Quicker to climb over."

Ping.

Thalia hefted her spear and Zoe drew her bow, but then they realized it was only Grover. He had thrown a piece of scrap metal at the toes and hit one, making a deep echo, as if the column were hollow.

"Why did you do that?" Zoe demanded.

Grover cringed. "I don't know. I, uh, don't like fake feet?"

"I swear it.I will stab you with my fucking sword if you do that again"Vincent screeched,leveling her sword at Grover.

"Yes ma'am"he bleated.

"Come on." Thalia looked at me. "Around."

After several minutes of walking, they finally stepped onto the highway, an abandoned but well-lit stretch of black asphalt.

"We made it out," Zoe said. "Thank the gods."

But apparently the gods didn't want to be thanked. At that moment, they heard a sound like a thousand trash compactors crushing metal.

"Someone had to bite the apple…..of course they had to..."Vincent muttered,as she turned around.

Behind them, the scrap mountain was boiling, rising up. The ten toes tilted over, and they realized why they looked like toes. They were toes. The thing that rose up from the metal was a bronze giant in full Greek battle armor. He was impossibly tall—a skyscraper with legs and arms. He gleamed wickedly in the moonlight. He looked down at them, and his face was deformed. The left side was partially melted off. His joints creaked with rust, and across his armored chest, written in thick dust by some giant finger, were the words WASH ME.

T"alos!" Zoe gasped.

"Who—who's Talos?" Percy stuttered.

"One of Hephaestus's creations," Thalia said. "But that can't be the original. It's too small. A prototype, maybe. A defective model.

The metal giant didn't like the word defective.

"Now he's angry..."Vincent muttered.

He moved one hand to his sword belt and drew his weapon. The sound of it coming out of its sheath was horrible, metal screeching against metal. The blade was a hundred feet long, easy. It looked rusty and ,that didn't matter. Getting hit with that thing would be like getting hit with a battleship.

"Someone took something," Zoe said. "Who took something?"

She stared accusingly at Percy.

Percy shook his head. "I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a thief."

Amanda didn't say anything. She looked down guiltily.

"What did you take?"asked Vincent,narrowing her eyes at Amanda.

"Lady Artemis would have been happy-"Amanda tried to reason,Zoe's eyes widened.

"Amanda?"Zoe asked in disbelief.

"Give me the hair clip"Vincent commanded,snatching it from her,throwing it back into the junkyard.

"Run!" Grover yelped.

They split up, the way they'd done with the Nemean Lion. Thalia drew her shield and held it up as she ran down the highway. The giant swung his sword and took out a row of power lines, which exploded in sparks and scattered across Thalia's path.

Zoe's arrows whistled toward the creature's face but shattered harmlessly against the metal. Grover brayed like a baby goat and went climbing up a mountain of fired a few shots which ricochet off the metal.

"The metal too thick.I'll have to burn through it"Vincent said,turning to Zoe.

" Take the others away.I'll distract it "Vincent said,Zoe shook her head furiously.

"We will not leave thee!"she replied.

"It's the only the bigger picture. Plus I can fight better alone. I won't have to worry about others getting in my way"Vincent replied.

"I will not let you fight this machine alone!"Zoe cried,Vincent sighed.

"Fine attack it from a safe me while I fight it"she replied,Zoe looked down.

"It is my job to keep you GO"Vincent screamed,turning towards the monster. Behind her Zoe gathered the others taking them away from the machine.

"Hey defective model"Vincent yelled at Talos,the word defective making it look at Vincent with pure hatred.

"Time for you to go back to the trash can"Vincent yelled running towards the monsters right.

"I hope this works Vincent thought,tracing her fingers across the sword,encasing it with a familiar fire.

HellFire.

Vincent closed her eyes for a moment taking in a deep breath.

"NOW"she thought,jumping on Talos leg running the blade across the metal,cutting it like butter.

Talos fell as one of his legs leapt back as the machine fell to the ground.

"It can still move" Vincent thought,jumping in the air,her sword cutting through the machines other leg as she swung her sword down in a large swoop.

"All that's left is the head"Vincent thought,running up the torso stabbing her sword into the head,setting it ablaze.

She leapt back down,turning around to notice Zoe running towards her.

"It's okay!I finished it off"Vincent said, Zoe's eyes widened.

"Vincent look out!"Zoe screamed and pointed still running towards her.

Vincent turned her head,unable to move as the hand swatted off the ground into the air,knocking her unconscious in the process.

 **And cut!Yeah,finally on the right track. Sorry about spelling mistakes or anything else. Just tell me where it is. Like which scene,line if it's bothering you. I'll try to correct it as soon as possible comment,review. I'll be including some indian and japanese...stuff later it will be deviating soon in a couple of chapters from the original you liked it.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Back to the story.**

Vincent didn't think she'd die drowning.

Well,she'd considered it a possibility. But,she didn't think she'd drown in a desert.

Instinctively,Vincent flared out her hell fire in an attempt to counter the water.

"Shit,sorry!" a familiar voice spoke as Vincent noticed the force of flowing water she felt a moment ago move away from her wiped a hand over her face to remove the water near her eyes in an attempt to recognise the stranger. Her eyes widened as she recognised his face.

"Axel?!"Vincent asked,her mouth smiled.

"Finally your awake!I knew water would work!"said Axel,as he offered a hand to Vincent,water still flowing from the other noticed the small symbol in front of the other hand,from which the water flowed snapped his fingers making the water flow stop as the symbol disappeared.

"Thanks"said Vincent as she grabbed his hand pulling herself she got up she noticed his clothes were almost completely burnt. She narrowed her eyes,confused.

"What happened to your clothes?"asked Vincent,as her took off her coat wringing sighed.

"Yeah,about that…."

 **Five minutes later**

"You lost the ring?!"Vincent screeched.

" was stolen,Vincent"Axel snorted.

"Nobody can ambush you Creed.I know that"Vincent said.

"Even a dead man?"Axel asked,Vincent looked at him as a look of confusion marred her face.

"What do mean?"she looked towards the sand dunes as he took a deep breath.

"Adrian Turner ambushed me"Axel raised an eyebrow.

"He's dead Axel"Vincent said

"Yes,I'm aware Vincent"Axel sighed.

"How do you even know it's him?"Vincent asked,resting a hand on her hip.

"The sword. It was custom made to only be used by him"Axel responded.

Vincent's eyes widened. "You enchanted it?"she asked,Axel nodded.

"The engraving on the hilt made sure no one else could use it"he responded.

"What if someone else used it"Vincent asked,Axel laughed.

"The part of the body that touched it would the rot would spread until the entire body was engulfed,slowly killing the person"Axel said darkly.

"You always over do it"Vincent complained.

"I do not!"Axel protested 

"You almost drowned me!"Vincent blurted out,Axel's eyes widened as he looked down at the sand.

"Yeah…..sorry about that"Axel said swallowed,feeling a rush of guilt and suspicion.

"What are you hiding from me Axel"she asked.

"What do you mean?"Axel asked,Vincent looked at him in suspicion.

"You rarely when your 's always a sarcastic remark or a dirty your suddenly it out"she demanded,Axel eyes widened.

"I don't have control"Axel blurted out nervously.

"What do you mean?"said Vincent,getting closer

"Well….you see….the ring,it had some properties"Axel started,Vincent nodded,motioning him to continue.

"It helped me channel my powers"Axel said,Vincent snorted.

"We don't need an object to channel our powers Axel"Vincent responded.

"There's a large difference in the amount of magic I can store in my mana reserves,Vincent"Axel responded.

"Think of it like a you open the gates,the water gushes out with a lot of ring controls that flow of mana,allowing me to use magic without causing major harm to my surroundings"Axel responded.

"So what happens if you use it now?"Vincent asked,Axel pointed to the sand dune to their right,walking to the top of followed him to the top her eyes widening at what she saw.

"The ocean?"Vincent asked,Axel shook his head.

"Nothing that ,that's what happens if I use magic 's not that easy anymore"he replied.

"That is a lot of water"Vincent said,breathing out loudly.

"What about explosion magic or fire magic?"Vincent asked,Axel snorted.

"Do you want me to nuke the planet?"he asked laughing,Vincent turned pale.

"We need to find that ring"she said,nervously

"Anyway,we need to get out of here first"Axel reasoned.

"How far is the nearest road?"Vincent asked

"Around 7miles from here"Axel sighed.

"Look's like we have a long walk"she said.

"Wait!"Axel said,Vincent turned.

"Yes?"she asked.

"Didn't I give you a transportation scroll?"Axel asked,Vincent sighed.

"I left it in the car inside the case"she replied.

"How long ago?"Axel asked

"A day maybe?Why?"Vincent asked.

"I have an me your ...do you happen to have a pen?"he replied

"No pen"Vincent whistled.

" a knife?"he asked,Vincent nodded.

" to get to work"he said taking the knife.

"What are you doing?"Vincent grinned.

" _ **I'm summoning the charger"**_

 **Sorry about the delay in the a little writers block but didn't want to delay it anymore. Hope you like , in the next chapter.**


End file.
